Flowers of War
by Orange-Green
Summary: Two women from entirely different worlds meet during World War II in Poland. Based on the movie of the same name. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Flowers of War

This is based on the movie of the same title. It is set in 1937 in Nanking China and claims to be a true story based on the Japanese invasion and rampage. I've tweaked it to make it a Brittana story and due to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed character I've set it in Poland instead of China and in 1939 when Poland was actually invaded. If you've seen the movie or know the history of Nanking you know it's not the most pleasant story. I will be adding to it to make it my own but it will follow the movie pretty closely. I do not in any way intend for this to be historically accurate. This is the prologue, sorry if it is a little slow but it sets the stage.

Will eventually be M most likely.

xxxx

Prologue

Brittany Pierce was a typical seventeen year old girl until the fall of 1939. Even with the threat of war looming for the last two years, she was able to live happily, oblivious to the future danger. She was studying in the Warsaw Cathedral to become a nun after having been sent there by her parents. She was happy enough, not having ever considered any other path for her life than the one her parents chose. With the fall of 1939 came the war. And the German soldiers. And thus her life changed forever.

"This way!" Brittany yelled, frantically pulling her friend Tina along behind her.

Bombs and rapid gunfire could be heard all around them. The two young women rushed through the smoke and fog trying to make their way back to the cathedral where they were both living and studying. The train that had been arranged for their escape lay smoldering from the most recent bombing.

Fourteen school girls had remained behind in the city of Warsaw Poland while the majority of the city had long since evacuated or been killed. They had planned to escape to Switzerland to be reunited with what remained of their families but the girls had quickly had to scatter and run for cover as the bombs continued to rain down on the city.

The two girls were separated from their schoolmates as they all rushed for cover in the midst of the dense fog and thundering bombs.

"There's no more room in here!" One girl screeched as she blocked their entrance and shoved them away from the doorway where a number of them had chosen to hide.

With the sounds of gun fire growing closer, Brittany grabbed Tina by the hand and dragged her further into the fog. The shouts of the German soldiers drew nearer and the tall blonde felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She finally spotted a large metal tank that had previously been used to hold the street's water reserve. Brittany pulled Tina inside behind her just as a platoon of Nazi soldiers swarmed the streets behind them.

The friends huddled together and struggled to swallow their screams as the Germans continued to shout and fire into the surrounding buildings killing anyone they crossed, the screams of the dying echoing in their ears louder than the gunfire.

xxxx

Noah Puckerman scrambled through the streets as shots rang out all around him. He had considered himself fairly lucky so far in his young life but it seemed his luck had turned. He had somehow managed to find himself in the middle of a German invasion. And as a Jewish man, he could think of nothing more terrifying.

"Goddamn Father Schuester." Puck muttered to himself as he crouched quickly behind a portion of a blown out building.

As a mortician, Puck had been summoned to properly prepare the departed Father Schuester's body for his final burial. Unfortunately the German soldiers had seen fit to intercept his most recent job. And he could have really used the money.

Puck poked his head up from his hiding spot and decided to make a run for safety. He only made it around one corner before a German soldier shouted for him to stop and landed a shot right in front of his feet. Puck skidded to a stop and reluctantly turned around to face his captor.

The German soldier looked young, younger even than Puck himself. He eased his hands up.

"American…" Puck said softly. "Not a soldier…American. Church, I work at the church…_kirche…_church."

The young soldier eyed Puck up and down, his rifle still trained on him. Puck reached one hand toward his jacket and gently produced his nationality papers with the American flag emblazoned on them. The soldier snarled and tightened his grip on his rifle.

Another blast rang out close by and the young man glanced over his shoulder looking for his comrades. Puck's breath caught as he saw the wall behind the German begin to sway. He spotted a large metal tank off to the side and before the soldier realized what was happening, Puck rushed and dove head first into it.

He couldn't bring himself to care when he heard the young German scream in pain as the wall toppled and buried him. Puck brushed himself off and turned to survey his surroundings. To his surprise, he found himself face to face with two young women huddled together.

Puck was startled at the amazingly bright shade of blue eyes of one of the girls he was met with. She was striking with her blonde hair and cat like eyes. The other girl looked younger. She was Asian and was holding to the blonde tightly.

"Hello." Puck mumbled. "You girls speak English? I'm trying to get to the church…Cathedral."

The blonde narrowed her eyes and both simply continued to stare. Puck sighed and nodded. "Well, best of luck to ya."

Just as he turned to crawl his way out of the tank a pale hand shot forward and grabbed his coat sleeve.

"Mister?"

Puck turned and eyed the blonde intently. "You said 'mister.' Do you speak English? Can you tell me how to get to the Cathedral?"

Brittany Pierce tightened her hold on her friend Tina and squared her shoulders. "We're from the Cathedral…students in the convent. What do you want there?"

Puck smiled for the first time since the bombing began twenty days before. "I'm here to bury your father…well not your _father_ father…Father Schuester. Can you tell me how to get there?"

Brittany and Tina eyed each other warily. The blonde finally nodded. "We can take you there. To the Cathedral."

xxxx

Major Samuel Evans squared his shoulders and took aim at yet another German soldier who was pouring into his city. Only a handful of his men remained, all the rest either having fled days ago or having been killed in the invasion.

Off to his right he heard screams. But not the screams of dying soldiers. These were the screams of young women. Unfortunately in the last few days they were becoming more and more common.

Sam peeked up from his hiding place and spotted a small group of young women in traditional convent student dresses running back toward the direction of the Cathedral and convent. A group of German soldiers were in hot pursuit. Sam clenched his jaw and shouldered his rifle, once again signaling to his remaining men to take aim, waiting just long enough for the girls to pass before opening fire.

By the time the firing and blasting stopped, Sam found himself bloody and alone with only one young Polish soldier left breathing. The young man was clearly near death. Sam groaned and pulled himself to his feet before reaching and pulling the young man into his arms. He then limped off in the direction of the Cathedral.

xxxx

Puck had to forcefully pull Brittany and Tina away from the young girl they stumbled upon on their trek back to the Cathedral. She was similarly dressed in the clothes of a convent girl. She was also dead from multiple gunshot wounds.

He quickly ushered them away from the girl's body and they continued to pick their way through the city toward the relative safety of the Cathedral.

By the time they arrived back at the church gates, the fog had cleared and the smoldering remains of the city could be seen. The three trudged through the gates and were greeted by the remaining students, including Rory, their young guardian.

Brittany and Tina silently joined the ranks of their classmates who were similarly somber after their rush to safety. Puck eyed the remaining girls warily and then slipped the pack off of his back.

"Here, flour…make some bread for the girls. And you," he said, pointing to Rory, "how about a little vino yes?"

"No. No." Rory exclaimed shaking his head. "There's no wine here. There is nothing left."

"Oh come on kid! This is a fucking catholic church…there has to be wine…and money. You still owe me my pay, I don't care if the body was bombed to shit."

Puck and Rory continued to argue while the girls seemed at a loss as to what to do with themselves. Brittany was standing next to one of the few remaining windows left intact when a flutter of movement caught her eye.

There a group of sharply, almost gaudily dressed women were approaching the gates. Beside her, Tina gasped. "They're escorts."

"What's an S court?" Brittany asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the women below her. Never before had she seen women that beautiful. She could clearly tell which one was the leader. The most beautiful image Brittany had ever seen. Her lips were painted deep red and her raven hair was styled just like the movie stars wore.

"An escort silly." Tina hissed. "They're…dirty women."

Brittany frowned at the disgusted tone in Tina's voice. "They don't look dirty. They don't even look like the bomb dust is on 'em. They look fancy."

Tina shook her head. "No stupid. _Dirty_. Men pay them for all sorts of immoral things. Like Sodom and Gomorrah."

Brittany thought back on the few Bible stories she could actually remember even though she had been in the convent for over two years. That one she could remember because hearing Father Schuester try to answer their childish questions made her giggle.

Still, as the women gathered and began to pound on the doors, Brittany couldn't help but hope they were admitted entrance.

xxxx

"Open this door!"

"Yeah, come on brother…open up!"

Santana Lopez stood off to the side, one hand on her hip, the other loosely clutching her suitcase as her companions shrieked and pounded on the Cathedral gates. She briefly met a pair of sharp hazel eyes and smirked.

Santana turned with a swivel of her hips and tossed her satchel over the wall with ease. With a quick nod of her head, one of the younger girls quickly moved to scramble up and over the wall. She quickly unlatched the door and allowed the women to push their way through the door.

"Thanks Sugar." Santana said as she sauntered in, her form fitting dress hugging her curves perfectly.

Sugar smiled widely and quickly rushed to pick up Santana's bag for her.

"You've got that girl whipped."

Santana turned at the sound of the sultry voice at her ear. Quinn Fabray just shook her head and stepped further onto the Cathedral grounds.

"No, no, no! You cannot be here! This is holy ground!" Rory yelled as he ran down toward the approaching women. "You trash don't belong here! Holy ground!"

"Looks like someone forgot the mention that to the Germans." Santana replied with another smirk as she sauntered past the boy, the rest of the women already making their way up the Cathedral steps.

Puck was leaning against the doorframe with a wicked grin on his face as he ushered the women in. Rory continued to spout objections as he followed them inside. "Now, now kid. You just leave these lovely ladies to me. We are going to have a great time."

"Please Yankee, you can't handle us." Quinn replied with a sneer. "Now if you don't mind, we'll see ourselves to our quarters."

"No quarters for you filth!" Rory exclaimed. "Get out! This is God's house!"

Brittany stepped forward slightly from her spot behind Tina and the rest of the girls. "I bet God wouldn't turn them away. I mean…didn't Jesus eat lunch with thieves and stuff?"

As all eyes turned toward her, the tall blonde felt her face flush and she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground between her feet. When she glanced up she met the chocolate eyes of the beautiful brunette she had been staring at from the window. The corner of the woman's lip quirked in a half smile and with a subtle nod toward the blonde, the escorts made their way deeper into the Cathedral.

A/N – So another story begins. I don't own anything familiar. I don't own much of anything in general. And this is in no way historically accurate other than the disclaimer at the top. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

"Alright kid, where is the money?"

Rory shook his head again and turned to walk away. Puck grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around. "I don't care if there is no body left…you still gotta pay me. The shit I went through to get here…I should double my rates."

The two continued to argue as they all gathered in the kitchen for the girls to sift through the flour and prepare the bread. The women had taken up residence in the cellars and from the sounds coming from below, they were quickly turning the area into their own paradise.

Brittany wandered off outside as her curiosity got the best of her. She quietly slipped to the gardens where she could peek through the low windows into the cellars. She stared wide-eyed at the women who had quickly made themselves at home. One woman was softly strumming what appeared to be a small harp even though Brittany had no idea where she could have hidden it in her bags. Another was stroking the stray kitten's forehead as the animal rested against her chest.

She continued to let her gaze wander over all the women until she finally found the one she was looking for. What she was met with startled her as those deep chocolate eyes of the Latina were watching her in quiet amusement. Brittany felt her cheeks flush at having been caught spying and she quickly scrambled away from the window after being sure to block the area so the light from below wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

xxxx

The girls stood off to the side as the smell of baking bread began to fill the kitchens. Within a few minutes, a rapping sound was heard coming from below their feet as the smell wafted down to their new quarters. Puck squatted down and reached, pulling a trap door open from underneath one of the tables.

The girls stood watching in awe as the ten women quickly emerged from the cellars looking as refined and relaxed as they would in a spa. In each of their hands was a drink and the smell of alcohol faintly followed them.

"Rory, you little shit!" Puck exclaimed with a sly grin at the sight of the emerging women. "I thought you said there was no wine here!"

Just as Puck rushed toward the cellar entrance he stopped short as the beautiful Latina, the leader of the harem, slowly emerged. She reached a single hand up without meeting his gaze, fully expecting the man to take her hand and escort her from the hole beneath the table. When Puck scrambled to take her hand, the brunette smirked and stepped up and out into the room. The women giggled and whistled as the man stared, enthralled.

"No!" Rory yelled again, breaking the trance that seemed to have fallen over the room as the beauty emerged. "No, how dare you! We sell the wine to raise money for the orphans!"

"We're all orphans!" Exclaimed one of the women, also a brunette. She giggled and winked at the young man.

Puck laughed as well and reached for one of the bottles of wine. "Well, I'd like to adopt the whole damn lot of ya!"

The women squealed and laughed as the bottles were passed around. Santana and the school girls remained somber and simply eyed their surroundings.

"So…what's your name? I'm Noah Puckerman…Noah or Puck…whatever you please."

Santana glanced over her shoulder and quirked a brow as the American leaned in closer to her and grinned in a way that she assumed was meant to be charming. She sighed and turned her gaze away to where she once again met the sharp hazel eyes of her best friend Quinn. They both smirked.

"Santana."

Puck nodded, still grinning at the brunette. "And just what is it that you girls do?"

"We're kindergarten teachers." Santana replied smugly.

"Kindergarten teachers?" Puck replied with a laugh. "Well…I just happen to be a kindergarten teacher myself. So as teacher to teacher…want to get together…share a little vino…"

Santana smirked and sauntered past the tall man and back to her friends.

xxxx

Quinn squeezed Santana's shoulder as the smaller woman turned away from her with a nod. The women were still enjoying themselves in the kitchen while the students had long since scattered. Santana had caught Pucks' eye where he stood near the doorway. He raised his glass of wine and gestured for her to follow him. Only after he had disappeared from sight did the brunette make a move to leave the room.

Santana quietly slipped out of the kitchen and squared her shoulders as she headed for the upstairs living quarters. She sauntered down the long hallway toward the master bedroom, making sure to put an extra swing in her hips just in case the American was watching.

She felt her lips twitch slightly as she did indeed feel eyes watching her every movement. She cast her gaze to the side just slightly and almost stumbled as she met the quiet stare of the tall blue eyed girl who had essentially secured their admittance earlier. Even from where she was hidden in the shadows, the brilliant blue of her eyes shown through.

Santana looked away quickly and once again squared her shoulders as she made her way down the hallway, the girl's intense gaze burning into her back the remainder of the way. She knocked on the door and quickly slipped inside the bedroom, eager to escape the girl's stare.

Puck opened the door wider to allow the brunette to enter and smiled. He quickly moved to the table and poured the woman a drink. The two clinked their classes together in a toast.

"Kindergarten fees enough?" Puck asked, gesturing to the folded paper money on the table.

Santana eyed the amount without answering. Puck didn't wait for her response before moving toward the bed in the corner, drink still in hand.

"I want you to take us out of Poland."

"What? Yeah sure…can we do this first though?" Puck said with a laugh and gestured back to the bed.

"I'm serious." Santana replied, unmoving from where she was perched, leaning against the table. "Why else do you think we were flirting with you American?"

Puck narrowed his eyes as he began to understand that Santana had not approached him for the reason he was hoping. "Uh ok? Out of Poland how?"

"I don't know how…I just know that your Western face is the way out of here. And you're going to help us. The Germans won't touch Westerners."

"Do you see out there?" Puck asked, gesturing toward the window. "Do you see what's left out there? It's not happening. Which is why we need to make the best of our situation…Now, is the cash enough?"

Santana eyed the dark eyed man as he grinned and gestured for her to join him on the bed. She smiled sweetly and pushed off the table with her hip. With a smirk she sauntered past him again and strutted toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kidding?" Puck exclaimed, rushing after her. "Let's talk about this…let's work this out!"

The brunette stopped at the door and turned with her most seductive stare. "Think about it…if you help us, I will thank you in ways you can never imagine…all of us will."

Puck groaned at her tone and felt his pants constricting. He clenched the glass in his hand and swallowed thickly. "Can I get an advance?"

Santana smirked and stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. With another groan, Puck downed his glass of liquor and reached for the bottle.

xxxx

Rory rushed toward the gates as he heard a soft knocking. He didn't want to alarm the girls he had been left in charge of so he did not alert them to the noises he was hearing. As he slipped from the Cathedral and out toward the gates he looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

When he finally reached the gates, he flipped open the small peep hole and gazed out, hoping to see where the noise was coming from. He heard the knife unsheathed seconds before he felt the cold metal pressed against his throat.

"Easy."

Rory glanced sideways just enough to recognize the Polish Army uniform. "Please…the Germans have posted a notice…whoever harbors soldiers will be shot."

"You little bastard…not if I shoot you first." Sam Evans hissed. "Open that door and carry him inside. He needs help."

Rory nodded and reluctantly moved to open the gate. As soon as it opened, he rushed out to drag the unconscious man inside. Major Evans watched as the young man struggled under the soldier's weight. With a sigh, he stepped forward and pulled the injured man into his own arms. The two then turned and rushed inside toward the Cathedral building.

Rory reluctantly opened the door to the cellar after they made their way back inside. The women fell silent as the soldier coated in mud slipped into their quarters, a limp man thrown over his shoulder.

Major Evans slipped closer to one of the cots and gently eased the young soldier onto it. "Quickly, get him some water."

The women all stood frozen, none moving to obey his command. "Hurry up!" he insisted.

"Who does he think he is?" murmured one of the women in the background. "Thinking he can order us around…Women like us have to hide here…him hiding makes him a coward."

"Shut up Mercedes!" Santana hissed as the soldier clenched his jaw and glared at the woman.

Major Evans met the Latina's gaze. "Scissors?"

With a nod she reached for her own pair of scissors and handed them to him. The major then quickly began to cut away the bloody clothing from the young man's legs. The bone could be seen protruding from both of the injured man's legs. The sight of his mangled skin and bones left the women gagging.

Sam reached for the first piece of clothing he could find to slip under the young man's head to serve as a pillow.

"No!" Screeched a brunette. "You've ruined my dress! Stop that! You get out of here! We're hiding down here and you're putting us all in danger. There are convent girls here too, do you want them to be caught?"

"Rachel." Quinn yelled, stepping forward.

Before she could comment further, Sugar came rushing closer with a bowl of clean water and a towel. She dipped the towel into the water and gently cleaned the mud and blood from the injured soldier's face.

"Look." She said softly. "Such a handsome face…he looks like my brother."

"You hot for him or something?" Mercedes replied with a laugh.

"No, he really looks like my brother." Sugar insisted as she continued to wash the dirt and grime from his face.

The girls continued to tease Sugar about the young man as she cleaned him off. Major Evans finally stood to his feet and the chatter fell silent again.

"He was an orphan and our brigade took him in. His name is Artie…he's just a boy. Clean the wound and tighten the bandage so he doesn't bleed too much. It's the best I can do. I want him to be in a warm place before he dies."

Santana nodded to the man as Sugar brushed the injured boy's damp hair away from his forehead. "We'll look after him." She said softly.

"Thank you."

With that, Major Evans shouldered his rifle and slowly ascended the steps and slipped out of the cellar.

xxxx

The school girls were gathered in the sanctuary saying their evening prayers and singing as Major Evans slipped toward the doorway. He paused just long enough to glance into the doorway at the sight of the girls. He couldn't help but think he recognized a few of the young women from earlier that day as they rushed to safety ahead of the German soldiers.

As he stood watching, he felt tears pricking his eyes, knowing what would be ahead of these girls if they were not able to escape the city. He wiped his eyes quickly and tightened his grip on his rifle. When he cast one last glance back toward the girls, he was met by the gaze of a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes. She smiled slightly and dipped her head in a timid nod.

Sam smiled back, thinking that had it been another time or place, he would have easily fancied the girl. But there was no time for that now. He nodded back and tipped his cap before stepping back into the shadows.

He was quickly making his way back out toward the courtyard when a soft voice stopped him.

"Please wait!"

Sam stopped with a sigh and turned, seeing the Latina from below who had silenced the other women. "What do you want?"

Santana stepped closer with a sad expression on her face. "We have sharp tongues and were very rude. Forgive us. I promise we'll look after the boy."

Before he could respond, glass shattered near his feet and Sam quickly turned, his rifle shouldered.

From the balcony, Puck could be seen leaning heavily against the railing. He was staring down toward the lower level where his bottle of wine had slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor below.

"Well shit." The drunken man muttered.

Santana and Sam stared as he pulled himself upright. They could see he was dressed in priest's clothing, the white collar standing out against the dark material.

"Don't point a gun at a man of the cloth." Puck slurred. He laughed as he made the sign of the cross, still leaning against the railing, a cigarette burning from between his fingers.

Santana sighed in disgust and Sam lowered his weapon.

"Santa…like me as a priest?" the man continued. "I dressed up for ya…I got a chance now? Come on, roll play…it'll be fun."

"Who the fuck is that?" Sam asked, turning back to Santana. "Does he belong here?"

"You might say that." The brunette replied warily.

Puck swayed on his feet and glared at the pair below him. "What's this? Your legs are closed for me but he gets some kind of fucking soldier discount…that how it works?"

He staggered toward the steps, humming the same tune the girls were singing a few doors down in the sanctuary.

Sam turned back to Santana, ignoring the drunken man's approach. "Please, make sure he understands that the girls can't end up in the hands of the Germans. They'll…My men died to keep that from happening. I'm all that's left. They can't have died for nothing. Promise…the girls have to be kept safe."

Santana lowered her gaze uncomfortably at the blonde man's words. Puck finally staggered closer, having made his way down the stairs. She almost welcomed the intrusion.

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed at the dark haired man.

"I-I'm gonna absolve you." Puck slurred. "I joined the priesthood. I'm going to save you from your sins. I'm going to save you from your sins tonight."

Santana grimaced as Puck reached for her. He pressed himself closer and she could feel his erection rubbing against her thigh. She groaned and tried to shove him away but he tightened his grip on her. "Stop!" she yelled.

Sam rushed forward and grabbed Puck by the shoulder, spinning him away from her. The momentum threw Puck backwards and he landed with a thud on his backside. Sam quickly leveled his gun on the downed man.

Puck in his drunkenness just laughed. "This is a house of love not war. Get out of here…"

"Who is he really?" Sam insisted.

Santana just sighed again. "No one, just go. We'll be fine. He's just a drunken fool."

Sam eyed her warily but finally nodded curtly and strode out of the building.

Santana stepped closer to where Puck was still prone on the ground. "You asshole."

"I'm the only man for you!" Puck exclaimed from his position on the floor.

The brunette smirked before delivering a stinging slap to the man's face. She stepped back quickly then and sauntered away.

"God what a beautiful ass." Puck mumbled as he watched her fade from view, still flat on his backside.

xxxx

Sam Evan slipped back into the ruins of the city. He felt his heart clench at the sight of his homeland destroyed. He glanced back over his shoulder toward the Cathedral, knowing the lives inside were in serious peril. He had seen firsthand what the spoils of war entailed and he couldn't stand the thought of that happening to any of the women in there. Even the women more concerned with sullying their dresses than tending to a wounded soldier didn't deserve the fate that awaited them should the Nazi soldiers locate them.

He squared his shoulders and made his way through the rubble to one of the buildings that remained halfway standing where he could keep a close vigil on the Cathedral, all the while a plan forming.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks again for reading. I don't own anything you recognize. I promise Brittana is coming but has to build up to it.

Chapter 2

Puck woke with a groan. He blearily opened his eyes and frowned at the sight of three empty wine bottles. With a pained moan, he let his eyes drift closed again.

xxxx

"No! You're not going in there you trash!"

Kitty was not about to allow the filthy whores access to her precious clean water. She balked at the very idea. She was not about to share a bathroom with women who did God only knows what with countless men. Even though she secretly was desperate to know just what exactly it was that these women did with those countless men.

"Oh come on." Mercedes moaned. "We won't shit or piss in there…we just want to wash up and you girls are hoggin' all the clean water."

"No!" Kitty replied, crossing her arms. "I refuse to share a bathroom with you. You're sinners…trash."

"You've got a sharp mouth little girl." Quinn hissed as she stepped closer. "You might want to be careful who you're calling trash. Now get out of the way."

Kitty stood her ground and shook her head. She then reached and braced herself, blocking their entrance into the bathroom.

"Please, I got this bitch." Mercedes muttered. She reached forward and grabbed the smaller blonde girl by the upper arms and turned, shoving her away from the door. Kitty then screamed and rushed at the larger woman, trying to dig her nails into the dark woman's skin.

"No, please stop!" Brittany exclaimed, trying to pry the two apart. Tina dragged her a few steps away from the tussle, both narrowly missing the fighting women's elbows as they clawed and struggled.

Mercedes tried to shrug the girl off as the rest of the crowd gathered either cheered them on or stood awkwardly watching. Mercedes twisted and wrenched herself away from the flailing blonde just in time to see a stunned look cross the younger girl's face. Blood then began to spray from the open wound to Kitty's neck as the girl slumped to the ground in a heap.

The sound of glass shattering as bullets pierced through sent the gathered women into a panic.

"Germans!" screamed one of the women.

Brittany reached for Tina and Rory as the others grew frantic. "The cellar! Get to the cellar! I'll tell the others!"

Rory and Tina both nodded and rushed back down the stairs. The women were also rushing away, screaming that the Germans had found them.

Puck woke once again to a dull thud as the screams made their way to his foggy mind. He pulled himself to his feet unsteadily and rushed to one of the windows overlooking the courtyard. He felt his stomach drop as the gates were forced open and a hoard of German soldiers forced their way onto the Cathedral grounds.

Shots continued to fire toward the building as the Nazi soldiers swarmed closer. The screams of the women inside scrambling for cover left Puck cringing as the pain seared through is head. He crouched down by the window, trying to determine what to do next.

xxxx

"Hurry!" Brittany yelled as she ran. "Get to the cellar, go!"

She tried to turn as many of the scrambling girls as she could on her way. Panic had erupted as the Germans swarmed the courtyard.

While the women in the cellar were also scrambling to get their things together the best they could, the girls were scattered. Brittany tried to round them up and usher them back toward the cellar where they could all hide but panic had seized them.

She was finally able to usher most of the girls back toward the kitchen where the trap door led to the cellar. They rounded the corner just in time to see the last of the escorts slip down through the opening. The shouts of the German's could be heard behind them as they rushed through the Cathedral, searching room from room.

Santana was perched on the stairs as the last of the women slipped past her. Mercedes tried to turn and shove the trap door closed but Santana stopped her.

"Stop, we've got to let the girls in! Don't shut it!" Mercedes shook her head and rushed further into the recesses of the cellar, the noise growing louder above.

Santana crouched with the door open above her head and ushered the girls closer. "Hurry, come on!"

Brittany grabbed Tina's hand and rushed closer toward the trap door, determined to get her friends to the safety of the cellar. Just as they rounded the back of the table where they could descend into the cellar, a German solder busted through the side door.

"Stop!" he shouted.

Brittany froze, the rest of the girls following her lead. She eyed the soldier from across the room. She could feel Santana's intense gaze on her from underneath the table but the blonde was afraid to meet her eye for fear of giving away the women's location.

The soldier turned his gaze away and began to shout for his commanding officer to come quickly. Brittany finally glanced down quickly where she saw Santana and the other women staring back up at her fearfully. The blonde clenched her jaw and turned on her heel.

"Upstairs!" she shouted. "Quickly!"

She ushered the girls out the back entrance of the kitchen and toward the back stairwell as the German soldier yelled for them to stop.

Santana felt her heart drop at the sight of the soldier rushing past the open trap door as he chased after the girls. Quinn stepped closer and with a shaking hand, closed the trap door, sealing them away safely below the chaos.

"Shit." Santana hissed as the thundering footsteps sounded above them, screams following soon after. The women were frozen, Santana and Quinn crouched on the steps as the soldiers shouted their excitement at finding the young girls.

xxxx

The girls scrambled up the stairs and into the library which was the furthest room from where the soldiers were streaming into the Cathedral. They quickly began shoving desks and chairs in front of the door and piling books up on top of the desks.

The soldiers were just on the other side of the door and yelling as they banged on the door trying to gain entrance. With each bang on the door, the shelves creaked. Books dropped to the floor as the wood barricading them began to give way. Brittany steeled herself against what was to come as the door splintered and the soldiers forced their way into the room.

xxxx

Puck scrambled for cover, still in the priest clothing. He pulled out his citizenship papers, hoping the Germans would take mercy on him for not being a local or a militant. He managed to crawl his way into the closet and just as he attempted to shut the door he glanced down at his attire. The young girls' screams echoed and he felt sick to his stomach.

Puck clenched his fists and quickly scrambled to straighten his clothing and make certain the priest attire was correctly situated.

xxxx

Tina screamed as the door to the library shattered and the soldiers finally forced their way in. They could hear the soldiers shouting to their comrades that they had found girls. Brittany squeezed Tina's hand as the soldiers rushed into the room, their bayonets drawn. The rest of the girls then began to shriek and attempted to scatter from the small library. Tina and Brittany followed suit.

The Nazi soldiers laughed as they followed the young girls out, shouting in excitement at the chase.

xxxx

Puck stepped out onto the balcony and stared in horror at the sight that met his eye. German soldiers were chasing the young girls all over the corridor. He cringed at the sound of clothing ripping and the girls screaming in fear and pain.

The soldiers were dragging the girls to the ground and ripping their dresses as they screamed and tried to kick their way free, only to be slapped and kicked into submission.

With a feral growl, Puck rushed to the balcony and flung the large Red Cross flag he had found down toward the ground. "Stop! Stop this! This is a house of the Lord!" He yelled. "These are children! You are breaking the laws of man and of God, stop this! No soldiers here, you have no business here! I am the priest and I command you in the name of the Father to leave this place!"

The soldiers paused just long enough at his words for the girls to scramble free.

"Girls," Puck continued. "You come up here now, get behind me! You are honorable men, behave honorably!"

The girls rushed to stand behind Puck from his position on the balcony holding the flag with the red cross draped across it.

"It's alright girls." Puck said softly. "You're fine…everything will be fine."

The sound of a rifle cocking to the side caused Puck to snap his head toward the sound. A German Officer sauntered closer and stepped around the accompanying soldier with a wicked grin. He stopped inches away from Puck and quickly unsheathed his knife. Puck squared his shoulders, expecting to be gutted at any second.

Instead, the officer reached and with a snap of his wrist, cut the flag from Puck's hands where it then billowed to the ground. "You're safe priest…this time." He hissed in a thick accent.

The girls once again began to scream and scrambled away from the soldiers. Chaos once again erupted as the Nazi soldiers rushed to try to tackle the girls and have their way with them.

Puck stood frozen in shock and horror as the girls once again began to run and struggle to fight the men off. He watched as two soldiers wrenched the young Asian girl from her friend's grasp and threw the small girl to the ground. As the two German's began to claw at the girl's dress, Puck found himself rushing forward down the steps.

He yelled for them to stop and tried to pull them off of the girl but seconds later he felt a splitting pain sear through his head before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

xxxx

Brittany snarled in protest as Tina was pulled from her grasp. She tried to rush forward to rescue her friend just as another soldier grabbed her around the waist and flung her backwards. Her blonde head thudded against the ground and she felt her mind go foggy. Still she struggled and clawed at the man above her. She felt nausea rip through her at the sight of his grin as he towered over her. His teeth were crooked and yellow and his breath was putrid as he panted into her face from his position on top of her as he ripped at her dress.

Brittany vaguely noticed that she was pinned to the ground underneath the large stained glass window that she loved to sit under. She tried to clear her head and swung a fist in a last attempt to dislodge him but the man laughed at her glancing blow. He raised the butt of his rifle and slammed it down into her head. Time slowed at that point. She felt the dull thud of pain in her head and the stinging slap as he backhanded her but she also felt detached from her surroundings somehow as she resigned herself to what was to come.

The sharp sound of glass shattering pierced her foggy mind however. The stunned look of the soldier's face from above her was seared into her memory, even over the thudding pain. Blood began to seep from a bullet wound to his forehead and he slumped forward, pinning her to the ground.

She vaguely remembered hearing the Germans' screaming that they were being ambushed before she let her eyes slip closed.

xxxx

Major Sam Evans watched from his secure position as the Nazi soldiers stormed into the Cathedral. He felt a sickening wave wash over him as he heard the screams from inside the building. He raised his rifle and gazed through the scope. Through the stained glass windows he could see the carnage unfolding.

The German soldiers were ripping the young women apart. He quickly glanced around, making certain he could in fact carry out his plan before he pulled the trigger. He nodded in satisfaction as the soldier slumped forward and out of sight before he continued to take aim at all the German soldiers he could find in his line of sight.

When the German soldiers rushed back out into the courtyard after regrouping, Sam ducked for cover. The soldiers began yelling about the ambush and rushed out into the street to locate the sniper.

Sam counted off a few seconds in his head before peeking over the side of the wall he was crouched behind. He swiftly raised his rifle and took aim, his target off to the side of the patrol as they advanced. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, Sam pulled the trigger again.

The bullet found its intended target, a grenade he had stashed the night before. The blast rocked the patrol and Sam smiled as a handful of Germans remained prone on the ground after the blast. The remaining soldiers scrambled for cover as they sought out the enemy firing on them.

Sam steadied himself and once again took aim, this time at a grenade he had placed on the opposite side of the street. The second blast also sent a number of soldiers to the ground. By this point, the remaining Germans were able to pin point the direction of the shots and they quickly took aim.

A third explosion sounded, shrapnel and debris slicing the nearby soldiers. The German Captain's eyes finally landed on the army helmet barely visible on the other side of the street. He smiled.

"There!" Yelled the German Captain. "He's across the street!"

With a wave of his hand, he ushered his soldiers forward and they rushed the building. They pulled out their own grenades and launched them into the building. They then fired their weapons into the rubble after the explosion sounded.

Sam braced himself against the ledge, the helmet having served as a decoy and began picking off as many soldiers as he could from his perch behind them until they realized the trap and turned on him.

The handful of German soldiers that remained quickly unleashed their weapons on the building Sam was actually hiding in. He crouched and tried to avoid the showering bullets the best he could. He continued to dodge and pop off as many shots as he could manage until he saw the hand grenades launching up and over the balcony where he was crouched.

The blast rocked him and Sam felt pain searing throughout his body. With a sigh he knew the end was nearing. The dust from the explosion settled and the German's waited to see if they had eliminated their target. The silence that settled was deafening.

The German Captain waited a few additional seconds before waiving the handful of remaining soldiers toward the building. They inched their way in and up the stairs toward the balcony where they expected to find the sniper. With their guns drawn, they stopped at the sight of lone soldier laying bloody against the balcony railing.

Major Evans struggled to draw breath as the Germans approached. He swallowed thickly as they leveled their guns on his dying form. Sam smiled, as he silently muttered one last prayer, knowing he had done all he could to protect the women in the Cathedral.

The German Captain also grinned as he gave the order to fire. Sam jerked as the bullets ripped into him before his lifeless body toppled from the side of the balcony toward the street below. The Captain felt his stomach drop as detonators attached to the Polish soldier's body went flying over the ledge behind him. He didn't even have time to turn and order a retreat before the bombs detonated and the building crumbled to nothing on top of the last of the German patrol, burying them in the rubble.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - As always, thanks so much for reading and whatnot! I appreciate you sticking with me for another round.

Chapter 3

Puck opened his eyes again with a groan. He immediately registered the warm stickiness that was coating the side of his face. The previous events then came rushing back to him. He pushed himself to a seated position. The muffled sniffling of the school girls echoed throughout the room. His gaze landed on the limp form of one of the girls, a pool of blood forming around her lifeless body.

He inched closer, pain thudding through his head. He reached a hand and nudged the girl, hoping to rouse her. But he knew it was useless. The girl was dead.

Puck felt tears stinging his eyes. He reached again and covered the small lifeless hand as his tears escaped.

xxxx

"Brittany! Brittany get up! Please get up!"

The blonde moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt the beginnings of panic seize her as she realized she couldn't move. She was pinned to the ground, the body of a German soldier on top of her. She struggled to free herself, only managing to scramble away when Tina helped shove the man off of her.

"Tina?"

"Brittany, you're ok!"

The smaller girl threw herself toward the blonde and held to her tightly. The brunette's sobs rocked her body and even in her dazed state, Brittany wrapped her arms tighter around the girl to comfort her. The blonde's head was throbbing painfully. She glanced around, taking in the sight of the carnage around her.

The girls all gathered closer to where they were huddled as Puck pulled himself to his feet and eyed those who remained. The remaining girls continued to cry as they collected themselves and stood near their deceased classmate.

Before he could speak, the doors of the Cathedral burst open and a new batch of German soldiers marched in. Puck stepped in front of the girls and raised his hands in defense.

The lead soldier stopped and eyed the scene in front of him.

"Good morning. Our soldiers were here recently?"

Puck nodded once stiffly.

The German officer clenched his jaw and returned the nod. "Are you the resident priest?"

"Yes." Puck replied hoarsely, his gaze burning into the German soldier in front of him.

"I apologize on behalf of our soldiers." The man continued. "Please understand, in the middle of a war…unfortunate behavior is inevitable."

The German soldier was a large man, tall with dark hair. He turned to the girls who, where huddled together and smiled. "I am sorry to have caused you alarm-"

"Please, don't hurt the children any further." Puck interrupted, hoping to keep the attention away from the young women.

The man turned his gaze to the priest and clenched his fists. "Naturally. My name is Col. Finn Hudson. I'm responsible for the safety of this area. Please, don't concern yourself with the safety of the Church, or the children. You're in good hands with me."

"Sorry, but I don't have much confidence in that assurance." Puck replied with a scowl.

Col. Hudson's lips twitched slightly into a smile and he nodded. "To prove my word…from here on, I will post armed guards in front of each gate…for your protection of course."

As he finished speaking, two other German soldiers entered and dropped two large bags of provisions onto the floor. Potatoes and flour could be seen inside as they backed away.

"There isn't a lot of food left in Warsaw." Col. Hudson said, gesturing to the food. "Consider this a gift…so the girls do not go hungry. I'll be back in a few days to check in and perhaps the girls will sing for me."

"What? Why?" Puck insisted.

Col. Hudson smiled and shrugged. "I just love music. See you soon."

xxxx

By the time the women emerged from the cellars, the German soldiers had already exited. Puck, Rory, and the girls had already taken their fallen classmates outside for burial as well.

Santana shuttered at the sight of the blood drying on the floor. The screams of the girls continued to haunt her as they made their way toward the windows, hoping to locate the young girls and see how they fared after the attack.

They stopped at the nearest window and peeked out into the courtyard. They all breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the girls gathered with Puck, even though they seemed to be performing a burial of some sort. All Santana could make out of the deceased underneath the blanket was a head of blonde hair.

"Blonde." She whispered, her heart dropping unexpectedly.

"Don't worry…it's not your blonde."

Santana turned abruptly at Quinn's words. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Quinn smirked at her friend's words. "Oh please, I've seen the way your eyes follow her. You're smitten. But don't worry, the dead one is a different blonde. I saw it happen. I'm sure your girl is just fine. In fact, I think that's her on the far side over there."

Santana tried to make out the faces of the girls across the way as they buried their classmates but she was unable to discern the faces as they all huddled together. She hoped the kind blonde was indeed alive. She had to thank her for rerouting the German soldiers away from the cellar. God only knows what they would have done had they located a cellar full of harlots.

_Probably exactly what they tried to do to the poor children actually._ Santana found herself thinking.

"Be careful Santana." Quinn said softly, breaking the brunette's revere. "I know what you've been through and I love you…no matter where your attractions lie. But others might not be so tolerant. This is a Catholic Church after all."

"Quinn-"

"Just be careful Santana, that's all I'm saying. I don't want to see you hurt."

The taller woman squeezed Santana's arm and smiled almost sadly. The brunette sighed and nodded before turning her gaze back to the window.

Finally, the girls shuffled back into the Cathedral, still bloody and torn from their ordeal. The women stood off to the side behind Santana and Quinn as they entered what had once been their safe haven. The girls kept their gazes downward and didn't meet the eyes of the women as they silently walked back inside.

"We shouldn't have taken over your cellar." Rachel said quietly. "I'm so sorry…"

"If I hadn't fought with that girl she might still be alive." Mercedes added.

Brittany was the last to slowly shuffle through the doorway and Santana felt her breath catch in relief at seeing the girl.

"Thank you." The Latina said, reaching a hand toward the taller girl. Brittany didn't meet her gaze but nodded slightly. She then silently walked away with her classmates.

Puck and Rory remained behind in the courtyard to finish burying the two girls. Puck cringed as Rory repeatedly referred to him as Father.

"Stop it kid! I'm no fucking Father!"

"We need you! You're the priest!"

"Rory," Puck groaned. "I am not a priest…I'm a fucking mortician."

"You're _our_ priest."

Puck groaned again and dropped his shovel to the ground. "No! I'm not a priest! I'm not! I stayed here because it was the most fucking comfortable bed I've slept in in months and because I was looking for your cash. I'm not a fucking priest. I took catechism as a kid and sometimes…I remember that when I'm drunk. Which I am as often as I can be. I'm not a fucking a priest."

"Well," Rory sighed. "If you're not a priest, if you're not going to protect us…tell the girls yourself."

The young man then quickly turned and walked away, leaving the man with his thoughts.

Puck limped inside a short time later after finishing with the graves. He immediately headed to the kitchen for a spare bottle of wine. After locating one, he quickly chugged the liquid, hoping to erase his memory of the past few hours. He finally took the bottle back out into the foyer where he slumped to the ground to continue drinking.

Santana found him there some time later. She walked closer, almost afraid of what she would find in the man.

She finally cleared her throat. "That was very brave of you…to try to protect the girls. I suppose you're staying then."

"I can't leave them." Puck replied softly.

Santana sighed. "Even though you were a drunken bastard last night…what you did today makes you a hero."

Puck chuckled. "Yeah…I'm sorry about last night. I meant no disrespect. But I can't leave them alone. That little shit Rory just has a way of…"

"What do you think the soldiers really want?" Santana interrupted. "Do you really think they are here to protect the girls? We were counting on you to help us leave this place. But I guess now you have to stay here and be a priest."

Puck sighed as he eyed the woman standing over him. He finally nodded. "Right…a priest."

Santana smirked. "Well, my friends asked me to let you know that our offer still stands. We would like you to get us out of this city. But…I understand if things have changed."

He shrugged.

Santana chuckled slightly and cast her gaze off to the side, surprised that she wasn't angry with his answer. She once again found herself gazing into the bright blue eyes of the girl she couldn't seem to escape. The blonde was standing in the doorway across the room, still in her torn dress and dried blood on her face. Santana felt her breath hitch at the sight.

Finally, the girl slowly turned and slipped back into the shadows, headed toward the sanctuary.

Puck chuckled as he followed Santana's gaze to the girls retreating form.

"I think she fancies you." Santana said softly, not noticing the way he was watching her.

"It ain't me she's always staring at." Puck replied with another chuckle. "And it ain't me you're always looking for either."

Santana snapped her gaze to the man, her face flushing. Puck laughed outright then at the sight of the normally composed and confident brunette's obvious discomfort.

"Oh, don't worry." He said with a wink. "I knew there had to be a reason you didn't want me…I mean…have you seen me? I'm pretty amazing."

Santana tore her gaze away, feeling embarrassed.

"Talk to her." Puck finally insisted gently, all teasing aside. "Just go say hello. Maybe she needs someone to talk to just as badly as you do. I just might do the same…Go find myself a cute blonde to talk to. That friend of yours…what's her name again?"

"Quinn." Santana replied distractedly, her feet already taking her after the mysterious blonde girl. She stopped abruptly as Puck's words finally registered. "And if you harm a hair on her head I'll remove your favorite body part and shove it down your own throat."

"Yes ma'am." The man replied with a salute. "Don't worry, I'm a priest. She's safe with me."

Santana smirked and shook her head before turning and heading in the direction the blonde had disappeared to.

xxxx

Santana found the blonde after stopping in one of the bathrooms for a pail of warm water and a cloth. She found Brittany sitting alone in the sanctuary staring forlornly at the large crucifix hanging on the wall. The brunette cleared her throat as she approached so as to not frighten the girl.

"Hello."

The blonde tore her gaze away from the statue and looked up at the woman standing beside her. Santana felt an ache at the lost, pained look in those sharp blue eyes.

"May I sit with you?" she asked softly.

Brittany nodded and the brunette eased down onto the pew beside her, careful not to spill the water.

"I'm Santana. What's your name? You protected us and I don't even know your name to thank you."

"Brittany. Brittany Pierce." The blonde replied with a sideways glance toward the other woman. "And you don't have to thank to me. You would have done the same thing."

"How do you know that?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany turned her attention to the woman again and Santana swallowed thickly, certain she could lose herself in those eyes. "Because you're good. I can see that."

The brunette felt tears unexpectedly threaten at the younger girl's words. She had worked as an escort for years and had never once heard anyone say she was good. Good at certain things of course…but nothing more. The blonde's sincerity made Santana both uncomfortable and strangely happy at the same time.

To distract herself, Santana reached and dipped the cloth into the warm water. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the blood still staining the blonde's temple and face.

Brittany blushed then and dropped her gaze to her lap, suddenly embarrassed. "I must look a mess. With everything going on…I forgot to clean up. I do that sometimes, forget things. I'm not very smart, that's why I'm here. I've been here longer than most girls…I'm older than the others. And sometimes I ramble on."

Santana smiled. "You know who rambles? Rachel. She never shuts that mouth of hers. And you don't look a mess."

"She's the one always singing right?" Brittany replied excitedly. "She does talk a lot too. But she has a beautiful voice."

"Oh God," Santana moaned, still smiling. "Don't let her hear you say that or you'll never shake her."

Brittany smiled then. "You sing better though. I hear you sometimes…when you wander around the church alone."

"You're quite the little spy."

Santana reached then and gently pressed the cloth to the blonde's temple and began to wash away the blood. She felt her heart quicken at their close proximity. So close she could make out the freckles dusting Brittany's nose and feel her soft breath on her cheek.

Brittany's gaze never wavered as she stared at the beautiful woman sitting so close to her. She smelled intoxicating. The blonde laughed to herself as she imagined leaning in closer and burying her nose in the perfectly styled dark locks and inhaling deeply. She refrained, not wanting to startle the woman and make her move away.

They sat quietly for a few moments as Santana continued to gently wash the blonde's face. When she tenderly grazed her thumb over Brittany's split lip, the taller girl's breath hitched.

"Brittany," Santana said softly, still gently caressing the blonde's face with the cloth even though the blood had long since been washed away. "Those soldiers…did they…did they touch you?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to decipher the brunette's meaning. They had obviously touched her, she was bleeding after all. Santana frowned, not certain how experienced the girl was or how direct to be.

"Under your clothes…did they touch you where they shouldn't have?"

"Oh." Brittany said softly, her gaze once again dropping to her lap. "They shouldn't have touched us at all. But no, they didn't hurt me like that."

"Good." Santana replied, sighing in relief. "Is your friend alright, the little Asian girl?"

"Tina." Brittany said with a nod. "She's ok. She already sleeping I think. She's younger than most of the other girls so I try to look out for her."

Santana smiled again. "She's lucky to have you. You're certainly something Miss Brittany Pierce."

Brittany returned the brunette's smile with a bashful one of her own, her heart fluttering. They sat quietly together long into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

In the days that followed, Santana and Brittany met every evening in the sanctuary. It became their favorite time of the day when the Cathedral would grow quiet and only a few stray rounds of gunfire could be heard. Brittany would tell stories from her childhood, including stories about the odd members of her family and crazy tales of scrapes the blonde had gotten into that Santana couldn't help but wonder if were true or imaginary.

"So tell me, why are you here?" Santana asked quietly as the two sat together one evening. "Why a convent?"

Brittany sighed and shrugged. "My parents sent me. I tried real schools but I'm just no good at it. My parents weren't sure what else to do with me…so they shipped me off here. I think they're in Switzerland…at least I hope they are. I've heard that place is natural and safe, no Germans or Japanese allowed."

"I think you mean neutral Britt." Santana corrected gently. "And I hope they're there too. Even though I hate that they just shoved you off here all alone."

"It's not so bad." Brittany replied. "I've heard some fun stories. Did you know there was a talking donkey in the Bible? And this one fella, a king or something, he had like a thousand wives. And Jesus was pretty cool…he was nice to everyone."

Santana laughed at the stories that had captured the blonde's attention. Her new friend never ceased to amaze her. And she could always make the brunette laugh, even in the middle of a war zone.

"So." Brittany said, turning serious. "What about you? How did you end up…doing what you do?"

Santana's smile faded and the blonde immediately scooted closer.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered. "You don't have to tell me. I like you. I like talking to you. I don't care what you do…and it's none of my business anyway."

Santana glanced toward the blonde who was now looking concerned and the brunette felt her heart swell. "I like you too. And I-I was like you once…in a convent too in fact. I was never meant to be what I am."

"Wonderful?" Brittany replied. "Because I think you were always meant to be wonderful."

Santana blushed and her smile returned. "You're a sweet talker Brittany Pierce."

"Only to a sweet person."

Santana shook her head, still smiling. She reached and took Brittany's hand in her own and sighed. "I was in the convent for four years. My parents made me go because they were very religious. And to have a daughter in the church was the highest honor in Spain where I came from. While I was there…one of the priests…he uh. He forced himself on me. And then told everyone that I wanted it. They kicked me out, my family disowned me. That's how I ended up in a brothel. I wasn't good for anything else after that."

Brittany scooted closer still and eased her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "It's not true ya know. You're so good and smart and beautiful. You're good for lots of things. More than I can count. And what happened to you…it wasn't your fault. You were hurt and you needed someone to take care of you. You didn't deserve that. I'd like to kick that priest right where it counts."

The brunette hadn't realized she was crying until Brittany reached and gently thumbed her tears away. She leaned further into the blonde, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and held her tightly, humming softly in the quiet night.

xxxx

The following morning Sugar sat by Artie, gently stroking his sweaty brow. The young man only roused from unconsciousness for a few minutes at a time and Sugar made certain to be close by with water or anything else he might need. She would often hum softly and pluck the harp she had been given as a child. It only had a few strings left and she sighed, not at all pleased with the sound.

"You should have heard me before all this war mess." Sugar said quietly. "I'm the best harp player you've ever heard. At least I was when I had all the strings. Now I only have a few and I sound like some kind of a beggar out on the street corner. I have strings back in my room at the brothel though. I just didn't think to grab them."

Artie tried to smile but could only manage a grimace. Sugar scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "You just wait until this war is over. We'll run away and I'll play for you. We can get a little place in the country…we can grow corn and I'll play my harp for you."

As Artie once again drifted off to sleep, Sugar leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Santana gently squeezed the younger woman's shoulder as she passed. Sugar smiled back at her before settling back down next to the injured soldier.

xxxx

Puck eyed the rundown truck out in the courtyard. The hood was rusted open and only one tire was even inflated. With the German guards still posted at the doors, he knew driving a truck out of the grounds would be impossible. But if the guards ever left…

He walked over to the truck and scratched his head as he gazed down at the mess that used to be an engine.

"Can you fix it?"

Puck jumped, not having heard Rory approach from behind him. "Jesus-oh sorry, _geez_ kid, don't go around sneaking up on people like that."

"Can you fix the truck?" Rory insisted. "And drive us out of here?"

"Fuck no." Puck replied. "To fix a truck you have to have tools. And even if I did have tools, I don't know how to fix a damn truck. I'm a mortician remember."

"I'll get tools. Then I'll help you and we'll fix the truck."

Rory turned and headed back toward the building as if the matter was already settled. Puck sighed as he watched him go. "Such a little shit."

xxxx

"Santana, will you dress me up…makeup and all? And fix my hair, like yours?"

The brunette glanced at the blonde, surprised by the request. "Britt, you don't need makeup, you're beautiful. But sure, of course I will if you want."

Brittany clapped her hands in excitement and jumped up from the pew where they met every evening to talk. Before Santana could change her mind, the blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her up and out of the sanctuary. They rushed, giggling, to the trap door that led down into the cellar.

Brittany immediately felt awkward as she descended the stairs and came face to face with all of the women together there. They all turned and stared at her as none of the other girls ever came near them.

"Brittany here is going to be our plaything tonight." Santana said, keeping a hand on the younger girl's back, hoping to ease her apparent nerves. "We're going to dress her up…our own real live doll."

Quinn quirked a brow from where she was sitting in the corner reading. Santana continued to smile as Rachel, Sugar, and Marley all rushed to tend to Brittany. They immediately began testing blush colors and pulling out dresses to see what would look best.

When they finished, Brittany stood before them in a beautiful blue kimono style dress that accentuated her eyes. Her hair had been curled and styled in the latest fashion and Santana had personally done her makeup, feeling her own throat go dry as she applied the red lipstick.

"I don't look like me." Brittany said softly as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "Gosh…thanks! I've never been allowed to wear makeup before."

Santana found herself struggling to catch her breath at the sight of the blonde before her. She was certain she had never seen anything more beautiful. She was still staring, speechless as the other women made over Brittany and complemented her.

"She's beautiful." Quinn said quietly, appearing at Santana's side. "And she seems very sweet."

Santana nodded mutely, unable to tear her gaze away. Quinn eyed the brunette and sighed. "You're completely gone on her already aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Santana whispered. "Look at her. She is the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met. And she actually listens to me when I talk…she care what I think and feel. She cares for me too, I know she does."

"Maybe she does." Quinn replied. "Or maybe she just idolizes you. Be careful Santana. You know I love you no matter what but…Your affections…while there is nothing wrong with you…how you feel is not exactly common or easily accepted. Does Brittany even know? Have you told her?"

"Quinn, can't you just be happy for me?" Santana snapped, finally meeting her friend's intense gaze. "I'm not stupid, I'm not rushing anything. We're just friends and we just meet to talk."

The blonde sighed and gently dropped a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Santana, of course I'm happy for you. I want you to be happy…to find someone who makes you happy. But I'm your friend and I worry about you. She's a catholic school girl and you're an escort. How do you possibly see this ending well? I love you and I'm just looking out for you."

Santana clenched her jaw and shrugged Quinn's hand from her shoulder. "I know what I am. And so does she and she doesn't care. She treats me like a person, not a whore."

The brunette turned her gaze back to Brittany and her expression immediately softened. The blonde was smiling and laughing with the other women but she glanced up when she felt Santana's eyes on her. She blushed and dipped her head in a silent "thank you." Santana smiled softly and nodded in return.

Quinn just watched the exchange, her constant, nagging worry over her friend still present.

xxxx

Santana and Brittany leisurely strolled back toward the sanctuary, the blonde back in her own clothes but with the makeup still intact. When they reached their pew they both settled and instinctively turned toward each other, inches apart.

Santana reached and tugged on the blonde hair gently, a soft smile in place. "You would be a favorite back at the brothel. But that's no place for you. You should be a real lady, married to a wealthy man…not just pleasing one."

Brittany chuckled at Santana's words before turning thoughtful. "What's it like? Pleasing a man I mean."

Santana sighed and turned her body toward the blonde with her elbow on the back of the pew and her head resting on her fist. "I suppose it can be nice. Some of the other girls really enjoy it. And we're paid well for our services, we're not just back room whores. Nothing but the best. The men who pay for us know…not to cause any harm if they ever expect to come back to us again. They treat us well, buy us things, take us out to fancy dinners."

Brittany nodded, enthralled as she listened. Santana made them sound like princesses. Yet the blonde could see the lost look in her friend's dark eyes.

"I bet they all want to be with you." She said softly. "Because you're so beautiful."

Santana shrugged, a sly look on her face. "I am the most popular…but Quinn hates to admit it."

"She's your friend?"

"She is." Santana replied. "We arrived at the brothel together and worked our way to the top. We're competition for each other but…she's my friend."

"Then why did you argue tonight?"

Santana snapped her gaze up to meet Brittany's. She hadn't realized the blonde had noticed the tension between the two women. "She worries about me. I know she's just looking out for me but…"

"Then I like her." Brittany said simply.

Santana smiled at Brittany, again amazed at how black and white the younger girl could be.

"Is kissing nice?"

The brunette chucked, slightly taken aback at the abrupt change in topic.

"Rory tried to kiss me once." Brittany continued before Santana could reply. "But I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to kiss him so I didn't. But I probably should have. Now I'll probably never get to kiss anyone."

"Why do you think that?" Santana asked quietly. "Why wouldn't you get to kiss anyone?"

Brittany sighed and glanced toward the broken windows of the sanctuary. "Don't you just kind of think we're all going to die? That the Germans will come back for us? I've heard stories of what they do to people they catch. Look at what they tried to do to us the other day…"

"You're not going to die any time soon Brittany. None of us are." Santana insisted. "And when this is all over, men will be falling all over themselves to kiss you. Not men who would pay for it but men who would marry you and give you everything you could ever want. Good men. You wait for one of those."

Santana felt her heart ache at the thought but felt the blonde deserved that and more. Brittany leaned in closer. Her gaze dropped self-consciously. "Santana…" she whispered. "Do you think…"

"What B?" Santana replied softly.

Brittany finally met Santana's gaze and she felt her cheeks flush. "I was wondering if maybe…Well, I don't want to die without ever getting a kiss, just in case you're wrong, so…I was wondering if maybe you would do it…kiss me I mean."

Santana felt her breath catch. Her eyes immediately dropped to Brittany's lips, still painted red from her makeover. She swallowed thickly and licked her own lips. "Britt-"

"I'm sorry Santana." The blonde suddenly interrupted, misreading the brunette's hesitation. "I shouldn't have asked. Not after what you told me. You have to kiss people you don't really want to all the time and here I am asking the same thing. I mean I'm a girl and you're a girl so why would you want to? You probably think I'm odder than Aunt Sally with her pet napkins. I'm so sorry, forget I said anything."

Brittany nervously scrambled to escape but before she could, Santana reached and pulled her close, holding her in place on the pew.

"Brittany, don't go." Santana whispered. "I want you to stay."

The blonde could feel her heart thudding loudly in her ears as she realized she was pressed impossibly close to Santana. The brunette gently cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand.

"Brittany, I want to kiss you. But only if you're sure."

The blonde nodded against Santana's hand, her head spinning slightly at how close she was to the brunette. "I'm sure."

Brittany's eyes fluttered closed as Santana slowly leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. The brunette swallowed a moan at how soft and perfect Brittany's lips felt against her own. She pulled away even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. But she didn't want to push the other girl.

Brittany's eyes opened slowly as Santana pulled away. "Wow." She whispered. "I liked that. Like sparkles in my lips and a million little butterflies landing on my skin."

"Sparkles and butterflies huh?" Santana responded with a smile. "And now you've been kissed."

The brunette tried to put some distance between them to clear her head but Brittany wouldn't have it. She held on to Santana's arm before the smaller woman could slip away. "One wasn't nearly enough…could I maybe…could I kiss you this time? Just to make sure I know how to do it too."

Santana chuckled softly but nodded. This time Brittany closed the distance between them and this time the brunette was unable to keep from moaning as the blonde brushed their lips together. She buried her hands in blonde locks and before her mind could catch up to her heart, she deepened the kiss, gently nudging Brittany's lips apart.

Brittany eagerly responded and pulled Santana closer, following her lead. By the time the two had to break apart for air, both were panting. They pressed their foreheads together before Santana turned slightly and pressed a tender kiss to Brittany's cheek. She finally pulled away with a smile and brushed her thumb over the blonde's cheekbone.

Brittany grinned shyly and turned her head just enough to press her lips to the palm of Santana's hand. Her smile faded and Santana felt her stomach drop, afraid she had done something wrong.

"I wish I could have been your first kiss." The blonde whispered. "I wish your first hadn't been…"

Santana's heart soared at Brittany's words. She lifted the girl's face to be certain she would meet her gaze. "It was." Santana replied firmly. "It was my first kiss of love Brittany."

A smile finally returned to Brittany's face as she looked into Santana's deep chocolate colored eyes. "Love?" she whispered.

When Santana nodded, tears filling her eyes, Brittany nodded as well. She reached and twined their fingers together before raising their joined hands to her lips.

"Love." The blonde replied resolutely.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks again for the interest in this story. Just want to say again that I took a story originally set in Nanking China and moved it to Warsaw Poland. I know the invasions of the two cities were different so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Thanks again!

Chapter 5

"Your lipstick is a mess."

Santana smirked at Quinn as she slipped back down into her quarters in the cellar. She and Brittany had remained together a while longer, kissing softly. Even Quinn's constant nagging couldn't ruin the brunette's good mood. Until she continued speaking.

"Artie passed. Sugar's been inconsolable."

Santana's head snapped to the blonde at the mention of the younger woman. Santana had essentially adopted the girl as a younger sister when she came to the brothel less than a year ago. She had taught her everything she knew, hoping to make Sugar's transition into that lifestyle as smooth as possible. She hated to think of her young friend upset.

"Where is she?"

Quinn gestured to the far end of the room where Puck and Rory were preparing the soldier's body. Sugar sat beside them, tears streaming down her cheeks. Santana inched closer and knelt behind the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Sugar leaned into her, never taking her eyes off the men in front of her.

A short time later, Puck nodded and stepped away from the young man. He looked as if he had never seen a battle zone and was simply sleeping. Puck closed his kit of paints and gestured for Rory to follow him.

"We'll prepare a spot outside by the two girls."

Rory followed dutifully and the two began work on a third grave. Santana also moved away from the girl to give her time alone with the young man. The women all exited the cellar and stood by the windows watching as they worked.

A short while later, Puck and Rory returned inside, the grave ready. They carried the boy outside and gently lowered him to the ground next to the hole, waiting for the others to gather before actually placing him in the ground.

"Where's Sugar?" Quinn asked as they gathered to move outside for a brief ceremony. "I thought she would want to be here."

"And Marley, she's gone too." Mercedes replied.

Santana felt her stomach drop. She wanted to kick herself for not keeping a closer eye on her friend when she was so obviously upset. She turned and moved into the next room where the schoolgirls were also gathering to move outside.

"Have you seen Sugar? Or Marley?" She asked insistently.

The girls all shook their heads no. Santana turned back to the women and her gaze landed on Rachel, standing alone and looking guiltily at her feet.

"Rachel?"

The other brunette finally raised her eyes and immediately began to sniffle.

"Rachel," Quinn hissed. "Where are they?"

"They left." Rachel mumbled. "Sugar said she had to get her harp strings so she could play for him one time. And Marley…she said she left her earrings behind."

"Oh God." Santana muttered. "Shit. And you let them go?"

Rachel was crying openly at this point while Santana was seething. Quinn rubbed her forehead, trying to grasp the situation. "How did they even get past the guards?"

"I don't know!" Rachel cried. "I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me. They would have listened to you Santana but you were probably off with that stupid little blonde who-"

Santana delivered a stinging slap to Rachel's face before she could finish her statement. "You shut your mouth about her. And I swear to God if Sugar…"

"Easy Santana." Quinn said softly, hoping to ease the fiery woman's temper. "We both know that if Sugar decided to go that nothing would stop her, not even you."

Just then, Puck and Rory slipped back inside to inform the women that they were ready. He immediately felt the tension. "What, what is it?"

Santana sighed and stepped closer to the man. "Sugar and Marley, they got out…they left."

"What?" Puck muttered. "Well, why would they do that? Where did they go?"

"Back to the brothel." Quinn replied softly. "We're not sure how they got out and past the guards. Please…"

Puck nodded, still shocked. "And you want me to…find them."

"Please." Santana echoed softly.

"Santana." Puck said lowly. "Quinn…I don't think they're…"

He glanced over the brunette's shoulder and looked at the women gathered behind her, all clearly worried over their absent friends.

"Ok." He sighed. "It's safer for me to go than anyone. I'll try to find them."

xxxx

Sugar and Marley picked their way along the destroyed streets, keeping a watchful eye for soldiers. Gunshots and shouts could still be heard all over the city. As could the screams of the people spotted as they tried to escape.

They hid behind a pile of rubble as a platoon of German soldiers rushed by, chasing a group of civilians. The laughter and screams mixed together as the two women rushed from their hiding spot deeper into the city.

They finally found themselves back at their own home, the brothel. It was badly damaged by the bombing but it looked relatively safe and stable. They sighed in relief as they slipped inside and away from the constant shouts and gunfire.

"Here!" Sugar said excitedly as she lifted her harp strings from the rubble.

Marley was equally excited as she sifted through her belongings and found her jewelry box. She brushed the dust and dirt off the box before lifting the only pair of earrings she owned out of it. With a sigh, she placed them in her ears and smiled at her reflection in the shard of glass that still remained in the mirror.

"We should get back." Sugar said, glancing out the window. "It looks pretty quiet now."

Marley nodded and the two clasped hands as they made their way back down to the street. Just as they stepped out, three civilians rounded the corner, rushing away. Sugar tripped and fell, trying to avoid them. The shouts of soldiers could be heard drawing closer as they were clearly chasing after the civilians.

"Come on, get up!" Marley hissed as she pulled Sugar to her feet.

The two rushed in the opposite direction the others had run, hoping the soldiers would continue after them instead.

"Hurry, take your coat off." Sugar said quickly. She shrugged out of hers and tossed back in the direction they had come from. Marley followed suit and the two ducked behind a corner of a bombed out building across the street just as the soldiers rushed by.

They sat crouched together until the yells faded.

"Oh no." Sugar moaned. "The strings, I dropped them!"

"Forget them!" Marley cried. "He's already dead, we have to run!"

"No." Sugar replied firmly. "I won't go without them. I promised to play for him."

Marley sighed but slipped back out into the street behind Sugar. They retraced their steps back to where they had run into the three civilians in front of the brothel.

"There they are!" Sugar said happily. She grabbed the strings and stood smiling. Marley returned her grin and squeezed her hand.

"You there, stop!"

Sugar and Marley both jumped at the sound and turned. Five German soldiers were running toward them from a few blocks away, their guns drawn. The women screamed and turned on their heels, running into the brothel hoping to find cover.

The soldiers ran into the rubble and debris of the building, all the while shouting for the women to stop. The women wound their way down the hallways hoping to make it to the back entrance. But half of the building had been blown away leaving the inside of the dwelling exposed to the soldiers below.

A single shot rang out and Sugar stopped abruptly when she realized Marley was no longer holding onto her hand. She turned just in time to see the other girl sink to her knees, holding her throat where blood was spewing.

"Marley! Marley no! I'm so sorry, Marley!"

She rushed to her downed friend who was struggling to breathe as blood gurgled from between her lips. The shouts of the soldiers continued and with tears streaming, Sugar turned and ran.

The soldiers thundered down the hallway after her. As they got to Marley's prone form, the woman reached and grabbed a hold of the first one's legs, hoping to trip him in one last effort to help her friend escape.

The German shook her off easily and they quickly gave chase once again.

Sugar ran to the end of the last hallway before realizing she was trapped. The soldiers had her cornered. She threw open the window and glanced at the river below just as the Germans came to a stop feet from her. Without a second thought, she threw herself out of the window and into the icy water below.

xxxx

Puck squared his shoulders, once again in the priest attire, as he prepared to slip through the gate and try to convince the German guards that he was allowed to leave. As expected the guards stopped him and gestured for him to go back inside. The lower ranking soldiers spoke only German and did not understand when Puck tried to argue with them.

He finally raised his hand that was holding a single potato and a candle.

"Food." He said, pointing to the potato. "There's no food for the girls. _Essen_. Food."

Rory slipped out of the gate behind him and softly spoke to the guards. They immediately understood.

"Rory, you're not coming." Puck insisted, waving the younger man back inside before turning to the guards. "This is fine, I'm going. Food for the girls. This is fine, I go. Rory, get back inside."

Rory ignored and followed along behind. "You speak German?" Puck hissed. "You are such a little shit."

With a sigh the two continued on their way toward the heart of the city, toward the brothel as the soldiers at the gate argued over whether or not they would get into trouble for letting them leave.

Puck and Rory finally came to a stop outside of the brothel. Puck and been by it a number of times but had never had enough cash to actually gain entrance. The building was damaged but still standing. They cautiously slipped inside, listening for any signs of movement.

They climbed up the steps and wound through hallways until Puck skidded to a stop. There in front of him was the body of a woman. She was stripped naked and had a spear impaling her. She was covered in blood.

"Is that-" Puck stuttered. "Is that Marley?"

Rory glanced around Puck's shoulder and nodded, nausea rising. Puck nodded once and the two pushed past the dead woman. He rounded another corner and peeked into the room the hall opened up into. He immediately motioned for Rory to stop.

"No. You stay here, I mean it. Stop."

Puck inched his way into the room and swallowed the bile as it rose in his throat. Sugar was also stripped and had been tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her body had been mutilated and blood was still dripping from her wounds.

Puck knelt next to her tied body and gently lifted the harp strings from where they had fallen from her hand.

xxxx

Santana and the others had tears streaming as she lifted the harp strings from Puck's outstretched hand. Brittany and the schoolgirls stood still off to the side. The blonde ached to go to Santana and hold her but refrained, uncertain what to do to help.

"They were on their way back." Puck said softly. "Stray bullets…I don't think they suffered. I don't think so."

"Is that true?" Santana asked, struggling to compose herself.

"It's true." Puck said as he nodded resolutely. Rory just stood off to the side staring at his feet.

The woman began to cry over their lost friends. All except Santana who remained stoic and refused to let more than a few stray tears leak. "Thank you." She said softly to the man. He looked as if he would be sick as he nodded once again and then stepped away to leave them alone to mourn.

xxxx

Later that evening, Brittany held Santana tightly as she finally broke down and sobbed.

"I should have watched her…I should have-I should have stopped her!" Santana cried as she clung to the blonde.

Brittany pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rocked her gently. "You didn't know Santana, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault. It's not."

"But she is-_was_-just a kid." The brunette sobbed. "She's not much older than Tina…"

"I'm so sorry San." Brittany whispered. She continued to pepper the brunette's head with kisses and held her tightly.

Santana buried her face in the blonde's neck and allowed herself to be held and comforted.

xxxx

It was the next day when Col. Finn Hudson returned. He ordered the girls to sing for him. A Catholic School full of girls must have a choir he insisted. Puck scrambled to get the girls in order and was thankful that they had indeed been taught to sing during their years at the convent.

They all gathered in front of the crucifix in the sanctuary in their best school uniforms and sang one of the hymns they had been taught.

Santana and Quinn had tried to contain Rachel but she slipped away, determined to join in the singing. It was her one true love, performing, and she was not about to let the schoolgirls sing without her. Santana chased after her and tried to grab her before she stumbled out from behind the organ pipes.

They all froze as the soldiers eyes fell on the woman, certain she had just alerted the soldiers to their presence. Col. Hudson's eyes narrowed as he glared at the new addition. He took a step closer.

"Didn't I tell you, you can't come out!" Brittany exclaimed, turning to Rachel.

The brunette's eyes widened, realizing the danger she had just put herself in. Puck frantically searched for an explanation as the soldiers continued to stare at the woman.

"Officer," Brittany continued, "this student has lost her uniform. Because we wanted to look our best for you today, we asked her not to participate in the performance. Please, forgive the intrusion."

Puck sighed in relief as Col. Hudson smirked and nodded to the girl. Brittany and Tina then reached and pulled Rachel in between them, hoping to camouflage the older girl.

"Well," Col. Hudson said, the intrusion forgotten. "I would like to share some good news. The day after tomorrow our division is celebrating the successful occupation of Warsaw and on behalf of all the officers, I would like to invite your church choir to come and sing to celebrate with us."

Col. Hudson's second in command stepped forward at that point and extended a printed invitation. Puck reached his hand forward and retrieved it, opening it with a shaking hand.

"This is the official invitation." Hudson continued proudly.

Puck eyed the paper as the girls exchanged nervous glances behind him. "This is a very generous invitation Col. Hudson." He said finally. "But unfortunately the children will not be able to attend."

"Why not." Hudson growled.

"Sir, they are very young." Puck replied. "I'm not sure that it is appropriate for them to attend an adults' party. As their guardian and protector, that is my responsibility and my decision. But we thank you very much for your kind invitation."

"My apologies." Col Hudson replied with a clenched a jaw. "But this is an official order. I cannot disobey…and neither can they."

Puck swallowed thickly. "Sir, I can see that you're an honorable man. Think of the children. You're having a party to celebrate the destruction of their home…their very lives. They have no home, nothing. They are living in hell and with this invitation, you are asking them to celebrate that. And with respect, I cannot allow that. I think that is…cruel Sir."

Col. Hudson squared his shoulders and stared at the priest before him. "Please remember, the day after tomorrow at 4:00, a company will come to retrieve the girls…Official orders."

"You tell me what will happen at these celebrations." Puck insisted.

Col. Hudson turned then, ignoring him and moved to exit the sanctuary.

"Col. Hudson!" Puck said firmly, following after the officer. He rushed and stepped in front of the man, careful not to touch him. "You said you posted guards for the girls' protection. Have you been keeping these girls locked up until these celebrations?"

The two men squared off in silence, neither willing to back down. Finally puck clenched his fists. "The children cannot go. Col. Hudson, the children cannot go!"

As Col. Hudson moved to continue his exit, Puck tried to rush after him only to be intercepted by another German officer. The officer shoved Puck backwards with a growl. He then counted out the girls one by one. At eleven, he stopped.

"Eleven." He growled. "All must go."

He then turned on his heel and marched out behind his Colonel.

Puck and the girls all stood awkwardly as silence fell on the sanctuary. He turned back and looked at them, all looking worried and frightened.

"Father Noah…" Tina called softly. "What do the Germans want us to do? Do they really want us to sing?"

"Yeah." He replied. "They want you to sing at their party."

Rachel backed away from the group, looking frightened. "I'm not a student…I don't have to go."

They all turned their eyes to her as she backed further away. "Well, I'm not!" she insisted.

Rory stepped closer. "Of course you have to go! The Germans have counted you!"

"But I'm not a student!" She insisted.

"Now you're not a student." Rory continued. "Why didn't you tell the Germans that before? You have to go!"

"No!" Rachel screamed. "I won't go! Do you really thing they invited you to sing? What do they do all day long? They murder, burn, and rape! Well you just go ahead and go but I won't and you can't make me! I won't let them-"

"Rachel, shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled as the women stepped into the sanctuary.

The brunette turned to stare at her friends who shuffled into the room. "You're all hateful to me!" Rachel whined. "Well I just won't go!"

She turned and ran from the room, sobbing as the girls and Puck followed her with their eyes. Puck sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say next. He turned back to the girls, all starting at him with sad expressions.

"It's not true." He finally said softly. "What she said, it's not true. These men are different from the others. These men are educated, they're officers. These men are gentlemen."

The girls still looked unsure so Puck cleared his throat and continued. "I've been to things like these before…they're nice…it's elegant, it's a party. There's nice things at parties…there's cakes and flowers, and chocolates and dancing. Really nice things. Please don't think about what she said."

He sighed, struggling to control his emotions. Puck met Santana's worried eyes in the doorway before turning back to the girls still standing before him. "I'm a terrible dancer. And maybe after this party one of you could teach me how to dance. That would be nice. Please don't think about what she said because it is not true. It's not."

He wasn't sure if anyone was convinced by his speech but Puck hoped at least for a time that the girls would be comforted. As they all shuffled off to gather their thoughts, he ran a hand tiredly down his face, frightened for what the next few days would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and follows. I really appreciate it! This story was originally going to be M but I kind of left out some of the parts that would have warranted the upped rating, Sugar and Marley in particular. This chapter maybe should be M for a different reason but I don't think it's quite there yet. If anyone thinks I need to change the rating just let me know. Longest disclaimer ever. Carry on and thanks again!

Chapter 6

Puck was sitting alone on the floor of his bedroom when Santana found him later that evening. He looked as if he had been crying and the brunette dropped onto the floor next to him. She eyed him for a few moments before he sighed and finally met her gaze.

"I uh…I lied to you as well." He whispered. "Your two friends who went back to the brothel…they weren't just shot. I'm sorry. I think you already knew that though."

"Yes." Santana finally replied, her heart aching. "Sometimes…the truth is the last thing we need to hear."

He dropped his head and again ran a tired hand over his face.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

Puck shook his head, still staring at the ground. "I gotta get that truck started…"

"And then what?"

Puck shrugged, realizing he had no idea what to do next. That realization pained him.

"I have an idea." Santana said softly. "Maybe I could save one of them…Brittany…with your help. The Germans thought Rachel was one of the girls. She tricked them…why can't I?"

"No." Puck replied immediately. "If you're saying what I think you're saying…No. That's not happening."

"I won't let her go through that." Santana insisted. "I love her and I won't let them hurt her…they can't touch her."

Puck shook his head. "No. I'll get the truck started and we'll all get out…together. No one is sacrificing themselves for anyone. You understand me?"

Santana met his eye but refused to agree. She was determined to save Brittany from the fate the Germans had planned.

xxxx

Santana was deep in thought when she wandered to the sanctuary later that evening. She stumbled in and down onto their pew before really even realizing the blonde was there and watching her.

"Hi." Brittany said softly, knowing immediately the brunette was deep in thought.

Santana shook her head as if to snap herself out of her thoughts and smiled at the girl next to her. "Hi love."

Brittany smiled sadly. "What are you thinking about?"

Santana sighed and reached for the blonde's hand. "Nothing Britt. Just wishing I had an ice cream soda right about now…that's all."

Brittany nodded but chose not to address the fact that she knew the brunette was not being truthful. She eyed the smaller woman next to her. Santana's brow was furrowed and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Something the usually composed and confidant escort would never do under normal circumstances.

"Santana, I want you to come with me."

The brunette glanced up finally. "Where to Britt-Britt, the Islands, America? Where should we go when this is all over?"

"Everywhere." Brittany responded with a smile. "But that's not what I meant. Come with me."

The blonde stood to her feet and extended her hand to the woman still seated on the pew. Santana felt something stir within her as she gazed up at the younger woman, so hopeful, so naïve.

Brittany's smile widened when Santana reached and took her hand, allowing the taller woman to pull her to her feet.

They slipped out of the sanctuary hand in hand, Brittany leading the way. Every so often she would glance over her shoulder and smile at the brunette. Santana wasn't able to keep her spirits from lifting just being around the younger woman.

"Where are we going B?"

"You'll see…"

Finally, Brittany pulled the brunette up a winding set of stairs until they were in the very top of the old cathedral. They stepped out into the night air and gazed out over what was left of the city.

In the bell tower, Brittany had already left blankets and a few small pillows along with a small basket. They barely noticed the fires burning off in the distance.

"Britt…"

Brittany smiled sheepishly and pulled Santana toward the makeshift picnic. They settled down onto the blanket and the blonde quickly wrapped a second blanket around their shoulders to protect them from the chilly night air. She pulled the basket closer and from it she withdrew a small bar of chocolate and one of the bottles of wine from the cellar.

"Is that chocolate?" Santana asked in awe.

The blonde smiled and nodded proudly before unwrapping it and handing it to the smaller woman. "I've been saving it…for something special."

"Brittany, how did you get this? Warsaw hasn't seen chocolate in ages." Santana broke a small chunk off and popped it into her mouth, a moan escaping as her eyes slid closed, savoring the taste. Brittany's breath caught.

"I love you." She whispered.

Santana's eyes opened at her soft voice. She met Brittany's gaze felt her heart clench beautifully. "I love you too."

Brittany scooted closer and cupped the brunette's cheek before leaning forward to press their lips together. Both moaned as the kiss grew more heated. When Santana realized she was on top of Brittany with her hand inside the blonde's shirt, cupping her breast, she pulled away panting.

"Brittany, Britt…we should stop. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

The blonde groaned in frustration at the loss of contact. She sat up abruptly and rose to her knees, pulling her shirt over her head in one smooth motion. Santana gaped as she eyed the body before her. The uniform Brittany was forced to wear hid her figure and the brunette found herself growing lightheaded from the sight of her lean, toned form.

"I don't want to stop." Brittany whispered. "I'm not smart…but I'm not stupid Santana. I don't know what's going to happen to us tomorrow or the next day with the Germans. But we're here now, tonight. And I love you. I don't ever want to be with anyone else and I sure as hell am not going to let someone else be the first to touch me."

"Oh Brittany…" Santana sighed. "You shouldn't rush into this. Just because you don't want someone else to touch you doesn't mean I should…I'm…you know what I am."

Brittany shook her head and once again scooted closer to the brunette. "You're my penguin…even though I've never seen one I've heard they mate for life. I know what you do to survive, that isn't what you are though. Santana, I didn't do this because of the German party. I hid this stuff up here yesterday because I want to be with you. You're the one I choose. Please…I want you to love me. You do don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Santana rushed to convince the girl, seeing the stricken look cross her face. "I just…I don't want to hurt you."

The blonde smiled and leaned forward again. She brushed Santana's dark hair away from her face and pressed their lips together again. When Brittany pulled Santana down onto the blanket with her, the brunette let her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close as she kissed down her long pale neck.

Brittany moaned and tilted her head back, giving Santana better access. The brunette unclasped her bra and eased it off of the blonde's shoulders. Brittany gasped as the cold air hit her bare skin but Santana quickly covered her breasts with her hands, gently kneading them.

"God Brittany…" Santana moaned.

She kissed down the blonde's chest, taking first one nipple into her mouth and then the other. Brittany whimpered and arched off of the floor, her hands finding purchase in Santana's dark locks.

Before either realized, Brittany was lying naked under Santana. The brunette hovered over Brittany and eyed her intently. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Brittany exhaled sharply and nodded. Santana wrapped one arm tightly around the blonde and pulled her close, their faces millimeters apart. When she finally entered the blonde, Brittany cried out and buried her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Baby?" Santana asked, afraid to go any further.

"Don't stop." Brittany squeaked. "Please…"

She raised her head and met Santana's worried eyes. With a smile, she pressed their lips together again and clung to the brunette tightly, while Santana once again began to stroke in and out of her lover.

When Brittany climaxed, Santana believed in God for the first time in her own life. She felt her own heart soar as the blonde held to her tightly, trembling. When she finally regained her senses, Brittany sighed and burrowed into the brunette's arms.

"I love you." Brittany whispered.

Santana wrapped the blanket tightly around the two of them and held the other woman close, gently stroking her long, flowing blonde hair.

"I love you too…so much." Santana replied. "I promise you Brittany, when this is all over, we'll be together. We'll go wherever you want to go. As long as we're together."

Brittany smiled and pressed a kiss to Santana's neck. "Sounds like heaven…or hopefully that Sodom and Gomorrah place…that would be fun."

Santana laughed and squeezed the blonde tightly. Brittany grinned mischievously and before Santana could respond, the blonde moved to straddle the smaller woman. The blonde was still unclothed so Santana felt her own heat pool at the sight of the naked woman above her.

"Santana," Brittany whispered. "I don't know how to…I mean, I've never…will you help me?"

The brunette nodded took the blonde's hands in her own.

xxxx

When the sun peaked over the mountains the next morning, Santana stretched with a smile. The warm weight on top of her brought the previous night back to her mind. Brittany was still sleeping soundly, her naked body nuzzled into Santana's contentedly.

They had spent most of the night learning each other's bodies and the brunette had never felt so revered or adored. With a giddy smile, she realized it was because while she had had sex countless times, she had never made love. It made her heart swell to think that she had been able to make Brittany's first time one of love and tenderness. As with their first kiss, it had been a first for Santana as well in that respect.

The blonde finally stirred and grumbled when Santana tried to coax her awake.

"Baby, they'll be looking for us." The brunette murmured.

"Let 'em find us." Brittany mumbled, squeezing the smaller woman's naked body tighter.

Santana laughed and rubbed the blonde's back soothingly.

When the two finally emerged from the tower, the morning was already gone. Quinn eyed Santana suspiciously when she finally slipped back down into the cellar. But the happy look on the brunette's face made the other woman refrain from commenting.

When Santana met the other blonde's eye and actually smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek, Quinn found herself wondering if perhaps she shouldn't seek Brittany out herself and thank her for taming their dragon.

xxxx

When Rory dropped an apron full of tools in front of Puck, the man jumped in surprise.

"We've got a truck to fix." The boy said with a smirk.

Puck shook his head, eyeing the equipment. "Where did you get all of this? You little shit, have you been hiding this here all this time?"

"Well I had to be certain you weren't going to fix it and then leave all on your own now didn't I?" Rory insisted. "I even found a drum of gasoline out in the shed."

"Gasoline?" Puck sputtered.

"And a spare tire."

"You little shit. You amazing little shit. Well get off your ass, we've got a truck to fix!"

xxxx

"Come on Brittany, you promised." Tina insisted.

Brittany scuffed her foot on the ground and refused to meet her friend's gaze. "But I don't want to." She said softly.

The blonde was the only girl left standing on the left side of the room. All the other girls had crossed over the imaginary line and were gathered behind Tina on the right side.

"You don't want the Germans to have you do you?" One of the other girls hissed.

Brittany felt her lip begin to tremble as her schoolmates all began to try to convince her to join them. She had promised after all. But that was before Santana. She couldn't do this to Santana. She couldn't leave her.

"Are you worried about that whore friend of yours?" Harmony asked with a sneer.

Brittany's eyes snapped up to meet the brunette's cold gaze, so unlike _her_ brunette's warm, loving gaze.

"She wouldn't want them to touch you either." Tina said softly.

"Isn't there another way?" Brittany whispered.

"No." Tina insisted. "Trust me Brittany, just like I gave you the answers on most of your tests…I'm telling you now."

The blonde's heart ached and tears were streaming but she reluctantly stepped closer to her friends, her head bowed.

xxxx

Rory and Puck were still out in the courtyard working on the truck when they saw them. At first they thought they were seeing birds gathering in the tower high about their heads. But Puck squinted against the sinking sunset and felt his stomach drop.

"Oh shit." He hissed.

He immediately dropped the wrench from his hand and rushed off in a sprint toward the cathedral. Rory stared after him, finally glancing up at the tower himself. When he saw the school girls climbing up on top of the tower wall he rushed after Puck with a yell and began reciting the Lord's Prayer.

Santana heard the commotion and rushed into the corridor as Puck came barreling into the building.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed.

"The girls!" Puck yelled as he ran past her without slowing. "They're up in the tower."

Quinn exhaled sharply and grabbed the brunette's arm. They shared a brief look before rushing off in the direction of the tower, the other women not far behind.

When they finally reached the top of the steps, Puck waived them back cautiously. The girls were all perched precariously on the edge of the tower wall. All except Brittany who was standing a step behind them but looked to be about to join them.

Tina glanced over her shoulder to where her best friend stood, still clearly undecided. She reached her hand toward the blonde. "Come on Brittany, please. I don't want them to hurt you!"

"Brittany no!" Santana begged, inching forward. "Please don't do this!"

"Ok," Puck said in a low voice. "Easy, we'll stay back. Let's just talk about this. Easy."

Quinn kept a firm hand on Santana, afraid she rush to grab the blonde and cause one or both of them to fall. "Don't do anything foolish." She cried. "So many people have died already. Even hell is packed…why would you girls add to the crowd?"

"Please don't do this!" Rory insisted. "You can't just throw your lives away. Life is a precious gift from God…it is not ours to end."

Brittany's tears began to stream again and Santana felt her heart breaking at the sight.

"Please Brittany!" She begged again, feeling her own tears stinging.

Puck eased closer.

"Stay back!" Tina hissed. "Keep away! Brittany get up here! Didn't we say we would all jump together! Don't be a coward, get up here!"

"Stop Tina!" Santana cried. "Stop, I have an idea Tina. Listen to me, I will go in your place."

All eyes snapped to the brunette.

"That's right." She insisted. "Did you hear me? I'll go in your place. Please, just get down from there."

One of the girls swayed slightly as they all turned, trying to make sense of Santana's words, causing them all to squeal and try to regain their balance.

"That's right!" Rachel cried. "I'll go in your place too."

"Yes!" Quinn chimed in. "We'll all go. We can handle the Germans. We'll protect you, just…come down from there! We won't let the Germans hurt you, just don't jump!"

As much as Puck hated to agree, he had no choice. To stop the girls from jumping he had no choice. "Girls, it's a good idea." He whispered, his hands extended, almost in a plea. "It's a good idea. We can trick the Germans ok? We'll make it fun. Just come down. Don't think about it, just get down from there. We can make it work."

The women rushed then, each grabbing one of the girls and pulling them back from the ledge. Santana grabbed Brittany and held her close, each sobbing from both relief and fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the kind reviews. You anons, I wish I could respond to you personally as well but please know that you totally made my day. Thanks for the kind words in general and just for reading. Thanks so much for sticking with this story. Again, I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. And I've had a few drinks so my editing skills are not at their sharpest. My apologies for any mistakes I didn't catch.

Chapter 7

Santana sat holding Brittany in their pew, refusing to release the younger woman. After pulling her away from the ledge, the brunette had been afraid to let her out of her sight. Brittany had continued to cry softly, mostly from shame as Santana held her.

"I'm so sorry." She finally whimpered. "I didn't want to…I wouldn't…I don't want to leave you. But Tina…She said-"

"I don't care what she said." Santana hissed. "That is not the answer Brittany. You promise me…promise me that no matter what, you'll live. No matter what occurs! I can survive anything so long as I know you're safe and well…and hopefully waiting for me."

Brittany sniffled and pulled away as much as Santana would allow to meet the smaller woman's fierce gaze. "You're not really going in her place are you?"

Santana tightened her grip on the blonde. "Of course. I gave my word. It was the only thing I could do to keep her from forcing you to jump with her. It's only fair anyway…We should protect you…we're…"

"Santana…" Brittany said softly. "I don't want them to touch you. I should have stood up to Tina. If I hadn't been so stupid and weak you wouldn't have had to say you'd go in her place. This is my fault. Please, Santana, don't go! _Please_!"

Santana hushed the girl as she began to cry again, clinging to her. The brunette sighed and tried to control her own tears as she comforted the younger woman. "Hush Brittany, everything will be fine. We're used to handling men like them. We'll be fine. And when this is all over I'll find you…we'll be together, you'll see."

"I should have jumped!" Brittany cried. "I'd rather die than see them hurt you!"

"Brittany, they won't hurt us. They will only want one thing when they realize what we are. And they won't hurt us. Brittany, you have to trust me…you have to believe me. We'll be fine. I can take anything as long as I know you're safe."

Santana continued to hold the blonde tightly, hoping to calm her, all the while her own emotions were barely contained. When she finally escorted Brittany back to where the girls were gathered, both were spent. Santana squeezed her hand tenderly as the blonde shuffled toward her friends, casting a sad glance over her shoulder.

xxxx

"We aren't really going to do it are we?" Mercedes said. "I mean, we only said that to keep them from jumping right?"

"We shouldn't have lied to them." Rachel replied softly. "Mercedes, if you hadn't been lied to, you wouldn't have ended up in a brothel. We can't lie to them now..."

"Shut up Rachel!" Mercedes hissed. "I'm not stupid. If none of us go, you still have to because you were counted by the Germans."

Santana slipped back down into the cellar just in time to hear the conversation. Quinn sighed at her friend's lost look. "Unless the Germans are insane, they won't kill us." The blonde said. "They just want pleasure. And that's what we do. We've dealt with all kinds of men…as long as we get out alive, we can survive. Mercedes…how do you expect the girls to handle the Germans? Even if they make it out alive…how do you expect them to cope, to carry on?"

Silence fell on the group as they pondered Quinn's words. Finally Mercedes sighed. "Those brats wouldn't even let us use the bathroom. Yet we're supposed to kiss their asses and sacrifice ourselves for them? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Shut up!" Santana exclaimed. "You shut your mouth. If Brittany hadn't diverted the Germans the other day…where would we all be now?"

The women exchanged awkward glances but remained silent.

"How do people see us?" Santana continued. "Worthless sluts, not caring about anything but our own good time. I say we do something to change that way of thinking…something heroic, noble. Something worthy…"

"I'm with you Santana." Quinn responded softly. "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Rachel replied.

Mercedes watched as the other women all agreed. She finally sighed. "Santana, we've never gotten along. We've worked together for years and I always knew you were more popular. I also know you never liked me…we I never respected you either. Well, today I hear you. And I say we all go. If for no other reason than to prove those assholes wrong who say whores are heartless. Let's do something noble with our hearts."

Santana smiled, feeling both relieved and terrified. Quinn stepped closer and linked their arms.

xxxx

"If they go…" Tina asked softly. "How will the Germans treat them?"

"Will they tear their clothes?" Harmony chimed in quietly.

"Will they beat them?"

Puck eyed the young girls as they voiced their concerns, all huddled together. Brittany sat alone, having shook Tina off of her arm when she joined the others.

"What if the Germans…rape them?" Tina continued.

Puck saw Brittany cringe and he tried to put a brave face on. "Are you kiddin' me? No. Have you seen these women? Those Germans don't stand a chance! These women, these women, they're formidable. They're brave…they're exquisite. They have character like nobody I've ever met. Those Germans…they're amateurs. These women…they are professionals."

"Father Noah…" one of the girls timidly continued. "What exactly do they do?"

Again Puck noticed Brittany cringe where she was sitting off to the side alone. She refused to meet his eye. "Ya know, they love…and they hate. Just like all of us. I think maybe they know more about it than the rest of us. In fact, if these women came face to face with the devil himself…he'd be putty in their hands! Theses idiots, these Germans, you think they're scary? They're not scary! You think they are scary, you just picture them on the crapper…with their knickers around their ankles…not so scary then! These women…just like you girls…have a strength and beauty that will never die. So don't you worry about them…don't worry about them."

"They don't look anything like us." Brittany whispered, almost hopefully off from the side, as if she had thought of the very reason why Santana couldn't go. "How can they go?"

Puck smiled at her sadly. "That's where my powers come in. I don't do much very well, but that…that I do well. I'll make them look like your twins. You'll see."

"Father Noah," Tina whispered, standing to her feet. "I was wrong. I'm sorry!"

Puck eyed the stricken girl who was close to tears. "Tina, you don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be sorry!"

"No, I was wrong!" She cried. "From the first day, I thought they were bad. I thought they weren't good…you too. I want to say I'm sorry…to you all."

Brittany eyed her friend, both with tears streaming as Puck reached for the younger girl and pulled her to his side. "You don't have to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about…"

Tina continued to cry as Puck wrapped an arm around her and sighed. He met Brittany's eye and smiled sadly.

xxxx

Later that night, Brittany slipped off to the sanctuary. She had no plans of meeting Santana but she felt drawn to their spot. She stood in the shadows of the balcony and watched as Puck slowly took a seat on the front pew. He sat silently for a few moments before kneeling down, hands folded in prayer.

Brittany felt her heart clench. She had seen many people pray before but that night, the sight of Puck's back as he prayed, struck her as nothing ever had before.

xxxx

Later that night, the blonde let Tina lead the way down into the cellar, their best uniforms in hand.

"They brought new uniforms!" Rachel exclaimed.

Brittany stepped closer to Santana and extended the uniform in her hands. "Our old ones were torn, so we brought you new ones. Father Schuester wanted us to wear them at Christmas."

"You don't mind us wearing them?" Quinn said, glancing over with a soft smile.

"They might be small." Brittany replied with a nod. "Try them on. I brought you Kitty's uniform…hope you don't mind. Her chest was bigger…I thought it might fit you better."

Santana reached and took the uniform from Brittany's hands. "Thank you."

"I can't button it on you!" Rachel cried as she tried to button the uniform around Mercedes.

"Damn, I've lost weight from the damn starvation since the Germans showed their asses up here." Mercedes whined.

"You're not built like a student." Rachel grunted as she tried to button the garment. "More like a student's wet nurse!"

All the women laughed as Mercedes swatted at Rachel's head. Even the schoolgirls giggled and blushed. Santana shook her head ruefully.

"Here's an idea," she said wryly. "Maybe we should take the curtains from upstairs and wrap ourselves with them to fool the Germans…so our tits won't pop out."

Even Brittany had to laugh as the women played and joked, wrapping their chests with the curtains to hide their chests. They worked well into the night to make the uniforms fit correctly.

xxxx

Meanwhile, upstairs, Puck was working on another idea. He and Rory were constructing crates using what few nails and tacks they could find. He even went so far as to take the tacks from his own shoes to help construct makeshift crates.

"What are we doing Rory?" Puck finally whispered. "What are we doing? Doesn't your God teach us…everybody is born equal? Right? So, the women, the girls…which? What would you do? How can we decide?"

Rory sighed sadly and shrugged. "What else can we do?"

Puck swallowed thickly and nodded, still not entirely satisfied with the only answer he had staring him in the face. He clenched his jaw and quickly got back to work.

xxxx

Later that night, into the morning, they all gathered in the cellar.

Quinn pulled Tina to the side and dropped a small bag of coins into her hand. "By the time I was your age…I had already taken more clients than I could count. I'm counting on you to get this back to me…so I can buy myself out of my contract and go home to my grandparent's sheep farm in Switzerland."

Tina sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Quinn reached and gently brushed her tears away from her cheeks. "Hush. Remember your promise. And if not…live a good life for me…yes?"

She patted the younger girl's cheek with a sigh.

Santana held Sugar's harp with a trembling hand. Brittany stood close by watching. "Sugar was like my little sister." The brunette said sadly. "She wasn't much older than you. Please take care of this, it was her life…just until I come back for it."

Brittany finally met Santana's dark, teary eyes, and nodded. "You'll be back for it…promise."

Santana smiled through her tears and nodded in return. "I will. I promise Brittany. I'll be back for it. Keep it safe and I'll come back for it…and for you."

Brittany's lip was trembling as she pulled the smaller woman close for a hug, careful not to damage the harp. "I'll wait for you…forever."

xxxx

Santana and Quinn went together to Puck's room. They nervously held each other's hands as they slipped into his room after he opened the door.

"Quinn, Santana…my god, you look so sweet."

When he burst out laughing, the two couldn't help but follow suit, their nerves quickly eased.

"Well ladies," he continued chuckling, "would you mind laying down? I'm just not used to…"

Quinn turned to Santana sharply, the brunette just smirked. "People who can sit?" The brunette finished, brow quirked.

"Right." Puck responded with another laugh. "Do you mind?"

"We understand." Santana replied with a laugh of her own towards Quinn. "We don't mind."

Puck helped Santana recline first, Quinn hovering nearby with a watchful eye.

"So my lady," he said with a smile. "What'll it be, fourteen years old?"

Santana glanced to Quinn who also smiled sadly.

"How about thirteen?" The brunette whispered. "Until thirteen I was a good girl…in the convent."

Quinn reached and clasped their hands together. Puck watched the exchange. He simply nodded. "Thirteen it is." He whispered.

He pulled the brunette's hair back away from her face and began to straighten it to give it a more youthful appearance instead of the styled look women normally chose. He ironed her hair straight and then pulled it back into a ponytail that matched many of the schoolgirls. He then moved on to make up, lightening her face just enough to give her a more youthful appearance.

He was still leaning over the brunette, who had dozed off when Quinn leaned in closer.

"You're very good." She said softly. "I can tell you love your work."

"It matters." Puck replied quietly. "It matters to me. Before my daughter Beth died…she made me promise to make her beautiful again…That was the first time, five years ago. It's important…It's important work."

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered sadly.

Puck glanced toward the blonde and nodded softly. "She would have been ten soon."

Quinn felt tears stinging her eyes as Puck swallowed thickly and continued on with his work. She squeezed his shoulder gently, silently keeping the man company as he continued.

xxxx

When Quinn and Santana slipped back down into the cellar, all the women exclaimed that he had worked a miracle. The proclaimed that he had erased years and begged him to also perform makeovers on them. Puck nodded and bowed before setting to work on the rest of the women.

xxxx

An hour before the Germans were to arrive to pick up the girls, Santana wandered into the sanctuary. She had hoped to spend time with Brittany but was also afraid she wouldn't be able to leave her if she did in fact locate the blonde.

She found her, once again looking forlornly up at the crucifix in front of her.

Santana settled softly into the pew next to the younger woman.

"This isn't fair Santana." Brittany whispered. "You all have no obligation…no _right_! We haven't done anything worth protecting…"

Santana sighed and gently dropped her hand onto the taller woman's shoulder. "It isn't about obligation Britt…or anything really. It's just the right thing to do. Aren't we supposed to look out for each other…protect our fellow man? Isn't that what your God teaches? Well I for one would do anything to protect you…anything."

Brittany turned to meet Santana's gaze then. She shuddered at the love and commitment she saw reflecting back in those dark eyes. With a cry, she reached and pulled the brunette against her in a fierce hug.

xxxx

The sound of glass shattering sounded throughout the Cathedral halls. The women rounded up the mirrors and glass they could find before dropping them onto the stone floors. They then each picked out pieces large enough to be considered a weapon, yet small enough to be concealed in their clothing. They each selected a shard and wrapped cloth around one end, creating a handle of sorts.

"Hide them well." Quinn whispered.

"I'll at least get an eyeball." Mercedes hissed as she tucked her shard into the bosom of her dress.

While the women were preparing themselves, the girls were each covering their own faces with dark shoe polish, aiming for their own disguise.

Finally, a short time later that afternoon, the Germans came busting through the church gates. Puck stood and watched as the marched onto the Cathedral grounds.

Col. Hudson strode up to him and saluted. "Good afternoon. As according to my official orders, I'm here to collect the schoolgirls and accompany them to the gathering."

Puck eyed the larger man and scowled. He refused to move when the man first saluted him and then moved to shake his hand.

Col. Hudson awkwardly retrieved his hand and motioned for his next in command to step forward. "For the girls…a gift from my command."

Puck did reach and take the bag from the soldier's hands. He opened the small sack and clenched his jaw at the sight of the few small trinkets and knick-knacks that the German soldiers felt were worthy of such an occasion. A few small items including a half-eaten chocolate bar and salt and pepper shakers in the shape of a cat stood out.

Puck felt his heart clench as the women began to slowly shuffle out of the cathedral and toward the waiting truck. Santana stood straight and squared her shoulders as she passed Col. Hudson counting them off as they each passed.

As he counted, a nagging suspicion settled deep in her belly. The brunette couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Still, she marched on toward the truck, her friends following as well.

It wasn't until Rachel neared the truck that panic quickly settled over all of them.

"No." She cried. "No, I won't go. I'm not a student! You can't make me go, please!"

Puck felt the air leave his lungs as he stepped closer. Two officers grabbed the small brunette and made to force her into the truck as she continued to scream that she wasn't a student. Puck finally reached her and she fell into his chest, sobbing. The two soldiers stepped back, unsure of what to do. Puck helped lift her into the truck where Santana and the others sat waiting. He shared a mournful look with both brunettes as the gate was closed on them.

Rachel continued to cry even as the gate was latched and the women were secured into the back of the truck. Puck watched with a breaking heart as the truck slowly lurched into action and pulled away from the curb, the remaining German troops following suit.

He only allowed the truck a few seconds to fade from sight before he sprang into action. Once the truck disappeared, he rushed back into the church and quickly ushered the schoolgirls out into the courtyard.

The scrambled up into the back of the truck and he and Rory quickly began placing the constructed crates all around them to hide them. They huddled together with their darkened faces as the boards were placed over top of them. Puck and Rory finally placed the final crates full of bottles of wine into the very back of the truck. They stood back and eyed their progress proudly as no sight of the girls could be seen under the constructed truck bed. They only hoped the disguise would last long enough to get them out of the city.

xxxx

Santana leaned back as Mercedes pulled the still crying Rachel from her arms. She listened as the commanding officer echoed that all eleven girls were present. It was then that realization dawned on her. With a sinking dread she immediately began counting back in her head to the day they had arrived at the Cathedral. There had been twelve women all together including Sugar and Marley.

"Eleven?" she muttered. "We're only ten."

Quinn eyed the brunette cautiously as she continued to mutter about only having ten girls.

Santana turned and began to count the heads in the back of the truck, her panic rising. She stopped on number eleven, a hooded figure in the far corner of the truck.

"No." Santana moaned. She pushed her way up from a seated position and struggled toward the far end of the truck as it bounced over gullies in the road. Quinn followed close behind, curious as to what was troubling her friend.

"No, no, no." Santana whimpered.

She finally reached the last figure in the corner and reached to push the hood back off of the figure's head.

"No." Santana wailed, dropping to her knees in front of the blonde. Quinn gasped as they were all met with the blue eyed gaze of Brittany Pierce, staring back at them unwavering.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks as always for the love. I really appreciate the favorites, follows, reviews and whatnot. Just want to say again, this idea of this story came from the movie, Flowers of War. If any of you have seen the movie, you know from here on out it's basically an open book. I couldn't leave it there so I'm working on an ending. Not much left to tell after this chapter. Thanks so much again.

Chapter 8

Puck clenched the steering wheel until his fists went white as the German officer motioned for him to pull the truck off to the side. Rory nervously clutched at the cross hanging from around his neck. Puck nodded to the soldier as he coasted the truck to a stop on the side of the road. He then stepped out, smoothing down his priest's attire.

He smiled and nodded to the younger soldier who was eyeing the truck suspiciously. Another soldier left at the small guard station approached as well.

"Wine…_wein_…from the church." Puck tried to explain.

The two soldiers' faces lit up as the recognized the translation.

Puck then cautiously stepped closer to the back of the truck and pulled out one of the crates, filled with bottles of wine. "For you…" He said, gesturing to the two men.

The two clapped the priest on the back, smiling excitedly as they began to divide the bottles between them.

"Enjoy…._Auf Wiedersehen_…" Puck said softly, inching back toward the driver seat.

The two soldiers waved him off disinterestedly as they worked to uncork one of the bottles. Puck sighed in relief and slipped back into the truck. He eased the vehicle back onto the road, once again clenching the wheel tightly.

xxxx

"Brittany, what are you _doing_ here?" Santana cried as she knelt in front of the blonde, clutching at the younger girls dress. "You can't be here. We have to-we have to stop the truck…you have to get out!"

"Santana-" Quinn began, reaching for the distraught woman's shoulder.

"No!" the brunette hissed. "No, you're getting off this truck Brittany. I won't let you do this."

Brittany grabbed Santana trying to calm her. "No, Santana I'm not. I'm going with you. I'm not letting you go without me. Please calm down."

Santana struggled to shake the blonde's hands from her as she tried to caress her cheek and calm her.

"No!" Santana exclaimed. "This wasn't supposed to happen…you aren't supposed to be here! You can't-"

"Santana, baby please." Brittany soothed. "It's just singing remember? Isn't that what Father Noah said? It's just singing. The Germans just want us to sing…I can do that. And besides, they'd see me jump and it would cause trouble…for everyone."

The blonde calmly thumbed away the other woman's tears. Santana gazed back at the steady young woman in front of her and was certain her heart shattered.

"Britt." She whispered brokenly. She was afraid the sheltered young woman actually believed that was all that was expected of her. Santana both wanted, and hated to shatter her naïve expectations.

Brittany smiled sadly before leaning closer to Santana, moving to grip her hands firmly. "Santana, I'm going with you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. Do you know the story of Ruth and Naomi from the Bible? They loved each other Santana, its right in there, they did! And Ruth wouldn't leave Naomi even when Naomi tried to make her go marry some farmer or something. But Ruth said no, your people are _my_ people. Santana…wherever you go, I'm going. Your life is my life. And I won't leave you. Where you go…I'm going too."

Santana buried her head in the blonde's lap sobbing while Brittany soothed her. Quinn dropped to her knees next to the brunette and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while the other women just sat awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Finally Santana lifted her head and brushed away her tears. Brittany smiled again and tried to help tame her hair that had come loose.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Santana said hoarsely. "I don't want them to hurt you. Britt…you're so good…I don't want them to ruin that."

Brittany sighed and swallowed thickly. "Well, we'll just have to make sure we're there to take care of each other after tonight…right?"

Santana nodded, still trying to keep her tears at bay. "I love you. And I'll get you out…before one of them touches you…I'll get you out of there. I swear it!"

"Let's just make sure we both get out." Brittany replied softly. "Santana, I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure we get to live and be together. I can do it, as long as I know you'll be with me after so please…be careful."

"Did you bring a weapon?" Santana asked lowly.

Brittany nodded and reached into her dress and pulled out a small but sharp shard of glass. Santana nodded in satisfaction as the blonde tucked it back in her hiding spot.

"Use it. As soon as you're alone with him, use it. Kill him Brittany. And then wait for me because I'm coming for you I swear."

"Santana…" Quinn said timidly, "Do you really think that's best? What if they really do just want…maybe they don't intend to kill us."

"Do you really believe that?" Santana hissed in return. "Do you? Then why did we all bring weapons? Quinn, they are going to use us for the night and then kill us. If they are not planning to kill us tonight then we'll just be expected to be their whores as they see fit and _then_ they'll kill us when they've finished with us. Our only chance is to take them by surprise, kill them one on one and then run…all of us!"

The brunette turned and eyed all of her friends and watched as they nodded tentatively in agreement before she glanced back up to the blonde in front of her, still clinging to her. "Sweetheart, I don't mean to frighten you but it's the only way. You understand don't you?"

Brittany nodded, her bottom lip trembling. "You'll find me?"

"I swear to God I will Brittany. Just wait there for me ok? I promise. And then we'll get away, we'll be fine."

"Yes," Quinn added. "We'll go to my grandparents' sheep farm in Switzerland. It's not that far…or we can just stay up in the mountains until things calm down. This war can't last forever. We'll be fine."

Brittany sighed, trying to regain her composure. "The catacombs under the city…they say they lead out to the country…maybe we could try that way."

"It could work." Santana said softly before turning to the others. "We do what we have to do to get out…then get to the catacombs. We'll regroup and then we'll get out that way. It'll work."

She turned back to Brittany and pulled the younger woman into her arms, holding her tightly. "I love you Brittany, we'll get out. I'll get you out I promise."

xxxx

The truck ground to a halt, jolting the women inside. A German officer lowered the gate and ushered the women out with a grunt.

Santana held tightly to Brittany's hand as they hopped down from the truck. They entered the building under the watchful eye of the German Officers. The women all huddled closely together as they were escorted inside the large building.

The Germans had chosen to have the party in what used to be one of Warsaw's grandest hotels. While portions of the building were clearly war damaged, for the most part it had remained untouched. Inside the rooms were still ornate with gold and red trim and plush carpets. Brittany couldn't help but stare wide eyed as she walked through, having never been anywhere so luxurious.

"This way ladies." Col. Hudson said with a smug grin as they approached. "The officers have been looking forward to this performance. And we have refreshments for you all of course."

They were led into what appeared to be the grand hall. About a dozen or so officers were mingling about in their finest uniforms.

The "children" were ushered to a table where punch and cakes were being served. They each timidly took one, keeping their gazes down to avoid being scrutinized too closely and found out. They stood huddled together until it was time for the performance.

They gathered on a set of steps as they were ordered and gazed out over the crowd. A large blonde man was clearly the highest ranking officer as all clambered to make certain he was comfortable and was seated front and center in front of the girls.

Santana was secretly thankful for Rachel Berry as the women began to sing. She knew she had a good voice herself, along with a few of the other women but Rachel being there took some of the pressure off. As annoying as she found her to be, Santana had to admit the woman could sing.

The brunette found herself with Quinn on one side and Brittany on the other and was clutching both of their hands as the song came to an end. The officers all clapped politely but it was evident they had not come for a concert.

"Ladies," Col. Hudson spoke up again, "Our officers are very pleased with you. In fact, they would very much love the opportunity to hear you sing on your own…one at a time."

"Here it comes." Quinn muttered. Santana nodded slightly and squeezed Brittany's hand reassuringly.

"General Menkins," Hudson said, directly addressing the large man in the center. "As our most distinguished guest, please, have the honor of choosing which of these ladies you would like to hear sing somewhere a bit more private."

As the bulking man stood to his feet Santana felt her breath growing shallow. _Anyone but Brittany._ She thought to herself. _He's too big…she could never fight him off…please God, not Brittany._

Whether it was the fact that she was obviously younger than the others or because she matched the image of youthful innocence, the man's gaze stopped on Brittany. General Menkins smirked slightly as he pointed at the girl.

Santana felt her heart drop. Brittany also seemed frozen to her spot. Until the man barked at her to step forward. The blonde exhaled a shaky breath and squeezed Santana's hand before inching forward.

"No!" Santana exclaimed, causing all eyes to snap to her. "Not her, you don't want her…no experience."

"Silence!"

General Menkins' face grew red with anger at Santana's outburst. He once again pointed at the blonde and demanded she come forward. Santana felt panic building and she too made a move to step forward.

"Santana no." Brittany hushed as she reached a hand out to stop her. "It's fine…it's just singing right? I'll be waiting for you…Just like we said."

"I love you." Santana whispered as Brittany turned back to the waiting officer. "I'll find you."

The next officer stepped forward to pick one of the women but Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany's retreating figure. The blonde cast one last look over her shoulder toward her lover before they disappeared from sight.

xxxx

Santana was chosen shortly after Brittany disappeared from her line of sight but she hardly gave the man a second glance. Her only thought was that she had to locate Brittany…she promised. That was her only goal. She followed the man dutifully and was grateful they at least went off in the same direction that Brittany had.

She was led up a set of stairs to the third floor. _Too many rooms…_Santana thought frantically. _How will I ever find her?_

She saw a door at the far end of the hall with a guard posted outside of it. She nodded to herself thinking that was a good a place to start as any.

The soldier opened the bedroom door for her and smiled as she stepped past him over the threshold. Santana sauntered into the room and reached into her dress, her hand tightening around the blade of glass. She waited until she felt the man approaching from behind before she spun on her heel and with a growl, she sliced the man's exposed throat.

He fell to the ground, blood gurgling from his wound. She didn't waste any time making certain he was dead before she peeked out into the hallway. It seemed quiet as most of the officers had made their selections. If all went according to plan, hell would break loose shortly.

Santana glanced back down the hallway where she had seen the guard posted and sighed in relief realizing he was gone. She squared her shoulders and quickly rushed toward the room.

When she forced her way into the room she stopped in her tracks as the wrong blonde and officer stared back at her from the bed. Quinn was on her back, her lip bloody.

"What the fuck do you want?" The officer hissed.

Santana smirked. "My boy already passed out…thought I'd find a man. Think you can handle us both?"

The young man sputtered then and Quinn took the opportunity to slide her makeshift knife from inside her dress. Santana nodded imperceptibly as she sauntered closer. Before the man was able to move from within her reach, Quinn swung, jabbing the blade into the man's eye.

He howled in pain but before he could draw too much attention, Santana rushed forward and once again sliced the man's throat.

Quinn sprang from the bed as the man fell. Santana reached to steady her, eyeing her bloody lip. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." The blonde hissed.

"I have to find Brittany." Santana insisted.

Quinn nodded and squeezed her friend's arm. "We will. I think I saw her being taken down the hallway, this way."

Santana followed her out into the hallway. By that time, shouts and screams were beginning to sound from rooms all around them. Soldiers were rushing, trying to determine what was happening.

"_Santana_!"

Both women froze at the sound of the anguished cry sounding from down the hallway. A strangled half sob, half snarl escaped from Santana as she rushed toward where the scream had come from. She opened first one door and then another, both empty, before she forced her way into the correct one.

The large man was blocking the blonde from view as he roughly thrust in and out of her, blood evident on his unbuttoned uniform top.

"Think you'll cut me bitch?" he muttered as he rammed into her. "I'll show you…you little cunt."

He was in fact so intent on his actions that he didn't notice the two women in the doorway.

Santana rushed toward the man and threw herself onto his back, clawing and cutting with her own glass shard. The man finally released Brittany and struggled to throw the brunette off of his back. She held on and continued to cut into him, blood coating them both. As he finally fell to his knees, Santana drove the glass into his chest, the shard ripping into her own hand as well.

She was trembling with rage as the man lay at her feet. With a snarl, she reached and quickly dismembered him, dropping his genitals next to his head in a bloody heap as she exhaled, blood and spit flying.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed, perched on the bed next to Brittany.

The brunette turned then and finally saw her blonde. She was limp on the bed as Quinn brushed hair away from her sweaty, bloody brow. Her dress was ripped open and her pale skin was already bruising with blood smeared as she gasped to draw breath.

"No." Santana whispered before crawling up the bed to the injured woman. "Britt"

"Santana…"

"She's bleeding." Quinn said quietly.

Santana felt her tears pooling at the sight of the blonde's glass shard protruding from her belly, blood pooling around her. "Brittany, please."

"We have to go Santana." Quinn said urgently as the shouting from around them grew louder. "We have to go now!"

Santana nodded and reached to help pull Brittany to a seated position, trying her best to ignore the blonde's pained cries.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Both women turned at the voice in the doorway. Col. Hudson stood, a shocked look on his face. Santana gripped her makeshift knife, ready to defend them once again. The tall man stepped further into the room, reaching for his pistol but the sound of a single gunshot rang out.

Col. Hudson slumped to the ground. Behind him, Rachel stood in the doorway, a smoking pistol in her hand.

"Mercedes is dead." Rachel said shakily. "Sunshine too…and Emma and Cassandra…Oh God."

Quinn and Santana both pulled Brittany to her feet, each trying to cover her the best they could. The blonde groaned but managed to stay on her own feet as they rushed from the bedroom as quickly as they could manage.

The slipped down first one hallway and then another, screams sounding all around. Soldiers were rushing and gunshots could be heard every so often. When they finally made it to the bottom floor, it seemed chaos was erupting all around them.

They passed Mercedes' lifeless body, having fallen from the balcony and Santana swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. She was grateful for the fact that Brittany was struggling to remain upright and seemed to not notice what was happening around her.

"Almost there my love." Santana whispered encouragingly as Brittany sagged against her.

They finally made their way out into the battered streets amidst the shouting and gunfire. Another dense fog was settling over the city, much like the day they all met in the cathedral. Santana and Quinn continued to pull Brittany along, Rachel following behind.

As they rushed to find cover in the street, shots continued to ring out. They ducked behind debris, certain the bullets had barely missed them.

"How far to the catacombs?" Quinn hissed, short of breath from running under Brittany's added weight.

"Not far…" the other blonde mumbled. "That street up ahead…then left."

Santana pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her cloak back to check the wound to her abdomen. The glass was still protruding, blood leaking around it.

"Is' nothing." Brittany whispered. "I'm fine…"

She smiled bravely up at the brunette as Santana cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away.

Shouts sounded behind them and the women flinched. The Germans were almost to them.

"Leave me." Brittany whispered. "I'm slowing you down. Just go."

"No." Santana hissed. "I promised you…I'll get you out and I will…I swear it Brittany!"

Brittany coughed, then hissed in pain. "I want you to live Santana, you and Quinn, and Rachel. I'm slowing you down. You could get away…"

"Go." Rachel said softly. "I'll distract them."

"What?" Quinn cried. "Rachel, don't be stupid, you're coming with us. We're all getting out."

Rachel sighed and pulled a hand grenade from her cloak. "I'll give you time to get away."

"No. Rachel, Quinn's right, you're coming with us!" Santana cried.

The small brunette shook her head sadly before pulling her coat to the side to expose the bullet wound to the right side her chest. "I'm dead already. But I can still help you…Please…go, live a good life…be happy."

Before they could argue further, Rachel pulled the pin from the grenade and shrugged them away from her. She struggled to her feet. "Go!" she hissed in pain as she leaned against the rubble.

The three watched as she pushed herself off of the wall and back out into the street. Rachel clutched the grenade tightly as she stumbled her way back toward the soldiers, who were yelling for her to stop.

Santana and Quinn exchanged a sad glance before rushing to pull Brittany to her feet once again. They rushed toward the street where she indicated the catacombs would be and quickly rounded the corner until turning left.

As they rounded the corner, a blast sounded behind them. The silence that followed was deafening. Quinn cast a longing glance over her shoulder back in the direction the blast had sounded from before pushing on, toward the catacombs, toward freedom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A/N – Ok, so last chapter, lots went on. Perhaps I should have posted a warning, my apologies. Without giving away too much, I have a plan! Relax folks. If you haven't noticed from all of my other stories, I tend to like a happy ending one way or another so give me a chance to sort things out for our favorite gals. Those of you who've stuck around, thanks! Once again, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

xxxx

"Here, put her down here." Santana hissed as they found a spot deep enough inside the catacombs and away from the chaos in the city that they felt it was safe to stop.

She and Quinn were struggling to catch their breath as they had run deep inside the underground tunnels splitting the weight of the other blonde's unconscious form. Brittany had gone limp shortly after entering the underground tombs.

They gently deposited Brittany onto a knee high tomb, both slumping as they struggled to draw breath. Santana dropped to her knees and with a trembling hand, she brushed the blonde's matted hair away from her brow.

Brittany moaned and shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open. Santana clenched her jaw at the bruises already forming and at the blood dried on her face from the beating the German officer gave her.

"…saved me…you promised…" The blonde mumbled, with a soft smile, before drifting off into unconsciousness once again.

Santana's lip began to tremble as her mind involuntarily drifted back to the scene she had found in Brittany's hotel room. The Officer had pinned her to the bed and was apparently in the process of raping her…the very thing the brunette had most wanted to save her lover from.

Quinn reached and gripped her friend's shoulder, shaking her slightly, hoping to break her from her thoughts. Santana met her hazel gaze and felt tears pooling. Quinn sighed and pushed Brittany's uniform top to the side to get a better look at her stab wound.

"Should I-should I pull it out?" The blonde whispered, eyeing the shard of glass imbedded in the younger woman's belly. The makeshift handle had been broken off, leaving only a small piece of the glass visible. Blood continued to trickle down the blonde's sides from the wound.

"I don't know!" Santana hissed in return. "I'm not a doctor…I'm not even a nurse, I'm a fucking prostitute! How should I know?"

Quinn flinched at the brunette's tone. Santana sighed, immediately feeling guilty for snapping. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I just…she's…"

"I know." Quinn whispered. "I know Santana…your hand looks bad, we should wrap it."

Santana dropped her gaze to the gash in her own palm. She only then registered the sting from the cut. With a shrug, the brunette ripped a portion of her already torn clothing and tied it tightly around her hand to help cover the wound and stop the bleeding.

"Well, come on." Santana said softly. "We should at least try to find our way out of here. Brittany said the tunnels lead to the country. Maybe it'll be safe outside of the city."

Quinn nodded and tried to smile encouragingly. She reached then for one of Brittany's arms, gently trying to pull the unconscious woman to an upright position. Santana reached for her other arm and together, the two pulled Brittany off of the tomb and each with one of the blonde's arms draped over their shoulders, slowly proceeded deeper into the catacombs.

xxxx

After what seemed like days of trekking through damp, cold tunnels, both women squinted as the light of day finally glared before them. They were covered in dirt and sweat when they finally found the entrance to the catacombs.

Santana could have cried for joy at seeing sunlight had it not been for the continued dead weight of Brittany who had still not regained consciousness. The blonde's wound appeared to have stopped bleeding but the glass was still protruding, angry and jagged.

She and Quinn eased Brittany to the ground and slumped next to her in the grass. They even heard birds chirping off in the distance, something they hadn't heard in months in Warsaw.

Quinn cried out in relief and crawled to the creek running past the entrance. She quickly splashed the cold refreshing water over her face, lapping it in all the while. Santana scooted closer as well, cupping as much water into her hands as she could and slipping back to Brittany, gently trying to spoon the water into the unconscious woman's mouth.

The majority of the water just rolled down the side of Brittany's cheeks but she swallowed slightly with a moan and Santana hoped that some of the liquid served to hydrate the woman. Brittany had grown pale and her brow was dotted with sweat. Whether it was from blood loss or infection, Santana wasn't certain.

"What do we do no?" Quinn asked softly. "Where are we going Santana?"

The brunette cast her weary gaze from one blonde to the other. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know."

xxxx

The friends were wearily trudging along a winding mountain path, still supporting Brittany's weight, when they heard a wagon approaching from behind. They quickly rushed to drop and find cover behind a small batch of trees by the path before they were spotted.

They huddled quietly as a horse pulled wagon came into sight. They couldn't tell if the figure was a man or a woman but could hear the person whistling pleasantly in the afternoon sun. The three women had been on the run since the night before, nearly twelve hours and were nearing exhaustion.

"Maybe they'll help us." Santana muttered.

"What?" Quinn exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Or maybe they'll rape and murder us."

Santana sighed. "There's only one of them Quinn. Maybe they'll have mercy…take pity on Brittany."

"Santana, I don't know."

The brunette was determined however. Between her own exhaustion and Brittany's fading condition, she was determined to take her chances. She darted out in front of the wagon, her hands extended.

"Stop, please!"

The figure pulled the horse to a stop, the animal neighing in opposition to the abrupt movement. "Whoa there, girl." The rider called. "Easy now. You alright down there?"

"Please help us." Santana cried. "My friend…she's hurt. We don't mean you any harm…we just need help."

The brunette slumped to her knees in front of the horse drawn cart, her exhaustion overtaking her.

The driver stood up from their position in the wagon and eyed the younger woman in front of them, pushing the floppy hat away from her head. "What's ailing you punkin'?"

Santana raised her hands again, hoping to display her helplessness. "My friend is hurt. She was stabbed, we're just trying to find some place safe…please…will you help us?"

Quinn shuffled closer to the path, struggling to hold Brittany. The driver of the wagon eyed them both before spitting over the side and shaking her head. "Well stuff a duck and call me a turkey, get in."

"What?" Santana muttered in confusion. "Does that mean you'll help us?"

"I said get in didn't I?" The driver exclaimed. "Load her into the back. My cottage isn't far. We'll fix her right up…all three of you."

Santana almost wept again in relief at the large woman's words. She struggled to her feet and rushed to help Quinn lift Brittany into the wagon bed. Once they were all settled into the back, the woman clicked the reigns, whistling all the while as the horse trudged on.

xxxx

A short time later they pulled to a stop in front a quaint cottage nestled into the hillside. The woman hopped from her spot and patted the horse's rump before rounding to the back of the wagon.

"Name's Shannon Bieste." She said with a nod. "Let's get her inside."

With that, the large woman reached and pulled the blonde into arms, lifting her gently from the wagon. Santana and Quinn scrambled out after them as Shannon carried the unconscious woman toward her cottage as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Shannon walked through the entrance room to the one bedroom in the back of the cottage. Brittany stirred as she was gently deposited onto the lone bed. Her blue eyes opened and she stared up at the woman as she hovered over her.

"Easy there punkin'. You're gonna be just fine. I'll fix you right up."

Santana perched next to Brittany's head as Shannon set about gathering supplies to tend to the injured woman. The brunette quirked a brow as the first thing the large woman did was start a blazing fire in the fireplace and bury her buck knife into the embers.

"Alright," Shannon said softly, "I need you two to hold her still. It's gotta be pulled out smooth."

Santana nodded and braced herself over Brittany's shoulders, holding her upper body still while Quinn grabbed the other blonde's hips. Shannon nodded to both women as she braced one hand on Brittany's belly, pulling the glass shard out as smoothly as possible with the other.

Brittany bucked and cried out in pain but Santana and Quinn held her as steady as they could. Shannon finally dropped the long, jagged glass shard onto the bedside table. Brittany whimpered again as their hostess pressed a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Shh, hush now." The woman soothed. "Almost finished. You're fine, you're just fine. Hand me that knife out of the fire."

Quinn nodded and scrambled away quickly and reached for the knife handle, sticking out of the fireplace. Shannon took the weapon from the blonde's hand and turned back to Brittany, whose eyes widened at the sight of the knife coming closer to her skin.

"What are you doing?" Santana cried, moving to shield the blonde.

Shannon smiled sympathetically and halted her movements. "I gotta seal the wound closed. Stitching it could leave room for infection. Burning it takes care of that worry…and stops the bleeding. It's the best way."

Santana eyed the woman, looking for any sign of deceit in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and nodded at the sincerity she saw reflecting back. "Ok." She whispered. "Just do it quick."

"San? Santana?" Brittany whimpered.

"Easy Britt." Santana soothed. "It's ok, it'll be quick. This will help you, I promise."

Before either could question further, Shannon pressed the hot blade to the open wound on Brittany's abdomen. The sound of sizzling flesh met their ears and Brittany cried out in pain. Santana rushed to hold the blonde still as she tried to buck the woman away from her. Shannon held on, jaw clenched as she tried to hold the knife steady.

Finally, Brittany whimpered again and fell limp.

"Brittany?" Santana exclaimed, moving to cup the blonde's cheek, shaking her gently. "No, Brittany!"

"Easy punkin'. She's fine, just passed out." Shannon replied. "Probably best really. She's fine. Look at her, sleepin' just as easy as chamomile tea."

Quinn quirked a brow, trying to make sense of the other woman's words, but nodded to Santana in agreement. "She's ok Santana."

Santana nodded back, once again brushing Brittany's blonde hair back away from her sweaty brow. She sighed with a nod and settled down into the chair next to the small bed. Quinn and Shannon retreated to the front room to allow them some privacy.

xxxx

Santana sat keeping a constant vigil over the still sleeping blonde. The candlelight flickered as she remained perched next to Brittany, gently caressing her brow. Finally, shortly before dawn, the blonde roused. Her eyes flickered open and she blinked to clear her vision in the semi darkness.

"Britt?" Santana called softly, noticing the other woman was finally awake.

Brittany's brow furrowed as she tried to gain her bearings. "Santana…where are we?"

The brunette leaned down closer to the blonde and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "We're safe love…we're safe. Shannon, our hostess, she took us in and tended your wound. You're going to be just fine…I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

Brittany nodded and sighed, still weary from the day's events. Santana felt her bottom lip begin to tremble once again.

The blonde frowned and reached for the brunette and clutched the collar of her shirt. "San…what's…don't cry. You saved me."

Santana shook her head, tears finally leaking.

"Brittany…Britt, I'm so sorry." She cried in a hushed whisper. "I swore I wouldn't let him touch you and…I tried to get to you, I did! I'm so sorry, I didn't want that to happen to you. I didn't want any of this to happen to you but God…not that. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep him from raping you."

The blonde's brow furrowed once again, both from concern and confusion. "Santana…he didn't…he didn't rape me. He couldn't."

"What?" Santana sputtered as the blondes words registered. "But…but I saw him, he was on top of you! He was-"

"He tried." Brittany whispered. "But he couldn't…he wasn't able to…get it hard. He tried everything to get it to…even what you saw…the ramming me. That's what made him so angry…well that and the fact that I tried to cut him. He didn't like that very much either. But he didn't rape me Santana. He said…he said he would use a knife if he couldn't…and then you came…before he could. You save me."

Santana gasped and clutched the blonde's shoulders. "Are you telling me the truth? You aren't just saying that…He really didn't?"

Brittany swallowed and shook her head, gazing steadfastly up at the woman she loved. "I swear he didn't Santana. I wouldn't lie to you."

The brunette let lose a sob and gathered the younger woman up into her arms, rocking her gently as she cried.

Quinn heard the cry from the other room and expecting the worst came rushing into the bedroom. At seeing the other blonde still alive and seemingly well, she sighed in relief.

"Good God Santana, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Shannon slipped into the room behind her and chuckled as Santana peppered the blonde's forehead with kisses in her relief. "Well aren't they as sweet as a newborn pup. What about you blondie, you got a lady friend?"

Quinn sputtered slightly and shook her head no, arms crossed tightly over herself.

"Well, how 'bout that." Shannon replied with a wink. She then sauntered back out into the front room with a chuckle.

Quinn turned and quickly closed the bedroom door back behind the retreating woman. "I think I'll stay and keep you company…"

Santana barely registered the exchange in her relief but Brittany chuckled tiredly. "Your boo seems nice." She said in a whisper.

Quinn cocked a brow wryly before shaking her head with a laugh of her own. She finally stepped closer to the pair and dropped a hand on Santana's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Santana glanced up at her friend, tears of relief in her eyes. She looked back to Brittany, who was already asleep again and stood to her feet.

The brunette turned to Quinn and quickly pulled her into her arms. The blonde froze momentarily before raising her arms and wrapping them around the smaller woman.

"Quinn…" Santana whispered. "I'm so glad you're here…I'm so glad you're safe. Did he hurt you? Did he…"

"No." Quinn rushed, squeezing Santana slightly. "No Santana, he didn't. I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine."

"It is." Santana replied. "You're fine, and Brittany too. She wasn't…he didn't…"

Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion. "But Santana, we saw him…he was-"

"I know!" The brunette exclaimed. "But he didn't. She said so. He couldn't get it hard and…she promised…she said she's fine. She promised…She's ok…She promised."

The blonde tightened her grip on Santana, and nodded. "Then she is, that's good Santana, so good. Everything is fine…we're going to be fine."

Santana nodded in return, reluctant to release her friend. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Quinn smiled, and pressed a soft kiss into her friend's dark hair. "Yeah, me too."

For the first time since the bombs began to drop on Warsaw, the blonde felt a small spark of hope blooming.

A/N – Ok, so there it is, the response to the last chapter. And yes, this was the plan all along. I didn't change anything to suit readers, this was the intended outcome. I hope it is satisfactory. Feel free to blow me up Thanks again for sticking with me!


End file.
